Madre olvidada
by Chia Moon
Summary: 10 años atrás, Sakura quedó embarazada de un compañero de clases durante una fiesta de fin de curso. Nueve mese después cometió el pecado que diez años en el futuro le pesará para siempre. ¿Podrá perdonarse a sí misma cuando todo llegue repentinamente de nuevo?
1. Chapter 1

º **Madre olvidada** º

* * *

 **Capítulo Primero**

 _Tragedia_

Lo que hagas hoy será el fruto que recogerás mañana.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 _Disclaimer:_ Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Mashashi kishimoto.

 _Parejas:_ Sasuke x Sakura, Itachi x Sakura, Naruto x Hinata y posiblemente alguna más extra.

 _Rango:_ M.

 _Estatus:_ En proceso.

 _Autora:_ Chia S.R

 _Temas:_ Drama, alcohol, sexo, romance, comedia, abandono, muerte de personajes.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La historia tendrá muchos regresos al pasado y presente. Estos estarán marcados por fechas o por Flashback.

Los (...) indicarán que cambia de personaje. Es decir, si **antes** de aparecer **(...)** está viéndose desde el modo de sakura, al **aparecer** (...) cambiará a **otro personaje.**

* * *

 _Resumen al final.  
_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _10 años atrás…_

 _._

 _._

— **S** a… Sasuke-kun.

Clavó las uñas sobre los hombros del nombrado. Un moreno de ojos negros y tez pálida que semi desnudo, embestía en su interior como si fuera el fin del mundo. Las paredes del sanitario crujían en cada una de sus embestidas y sus gritos empezaban a crear murmullos, llamando la atención.

Él gruñó y demandó silencio, cubriéndole la boca con la palma de la mano y mirándola por un instante en advertencia.

Lejos de sentirse ofendida o menos excitada, apretó sus piernas más alrededor de sus caderas y le clavó las uñas en busca de más.

Cualquier persona diría que era una fresca, que no tenía autoestima o que simplemente, con solo ver que estaba teniendo sexo con un compañero de su clase, en el baño de mujeres de un karaoke, la tacharían de desvergonzada. Pero estaba muy lejos de preocuparse por eso.

Estaba demasiado borracha.

Tanto, que solo podía pensar en su propio placer.

Y desde luego, que estaba teniendo sexo con uno de los tipos más populares de todo el colegio.

Era fin de curso. Pasarían a la universidad. Y toda la clase quedó claramente con intenciones de celebrarlo por lo alto. Terminaron en un karaoke. Alguien sacó las bebidas. Sakura no pudo dejar de beber.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, salía de la mano de ese chico del pequeño cuarto de karaoke sin que nadie los viera, se metía dentro del sucio baño y le permitía bajarle la ropa interior e introducirse en ella con la misma necesidad que tanto el alcohol como el deseo podían otorgarle.

Y ni siquiera la había nombrado una sola vez.

Estaba sudado y cada vez más cerca del orgasmo, sujetándola contra la puerta que se mecía con cada uno de sus embistes. Hasta que, repentinamente, tuvo la sensación de sufrir el mejor orgasmo de la vida, con él, sacudiéndose en su interior, llenándola.

Un momento después resbalaba por la puerta, jadeante, apoyándose sobre sus talones mientras él sacudía su sexo, limpiándose y la miraba fríamente.

Sakura esperó poder tenerse en pie para apartarse. Ni un beso en la mejilla o esperarla. Salió del baño, dejando como todo recuerdo el sexo vivido.

 _9 meses después…_

 _._

 _._

Todas las madres sonreían con felicidad mientras sostenían sus pequeños entre sus brazos, besaban sus rojizas caras y apretaban sus diminutas y rechonchas manos. Todos, menos ella.

Su pequeño retoño descansaba en la cuna, ajena a las miradas que su madre le profería. Había sido un parto difícil y aún así, al ver a su hija, sintió deseos de llorar por un motivo diferente. Como un castigo enviado del cielo.

Aquella niña era idéntica a su padre.

Ojos negros y unas pequeñas hebras oscuras junto a tez pálida. Claramente, una Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha era su padre. Era un adolescente como ella. Y había sido engendrada en el cuarto de baño de mujeres, mientras sus padres eran víctimas del alcohol y tan solo fue sexo consentido.

Su padre jamás le dedicó una palabra de amor o simplemente cariño, Para él, era la chica de cabellos rosas molesta que pululaba alrededor de él cuando tenía oportunidad. Y para ella, había sido el chico inalcanzable que todas deseaban.

En pocas palabras: no había sido querida.

Y ella no podía mantenerla.

Su madre había puesto el grito en el cielo y se aseguró que el resto de vecinos no se enterasen, teniéndola encerrada en casa durante los nueve meses. Probablemente, lo único que hacían de bueno por ella era pagarle las facturas del parto. Su padre le había retirado la palabra de por vida.

Todo había sido una completa y nefasta metedura de pata.

Y su hija, su pobre hija… ¿cómo iba a cuidarla? Era imposible para ella.

Sus padres habían insistido en que cargara con su pecado, que comprendiera que tener una hija era algo más duro que, según su padre y el tremendo enfado que cargaba, abrirse de piernas para un tío que ni siquiera sabría jamás que era padre.

Se cubrió el rostro y sintió el llanto caer por sus mejillas. Cálido y doloroso.

Había sido madre sin desearlo. No amaba a su hija. No amaba a su padre. Su padre no la amaba a ella.

Y éste jamás sabría que habían concebido un hijo juntos.

 _Tiempo después…_

 _._

 _._

Llovía. Una condenada lluvia que retenía sus pasos. El paraguas hacía tiempo que lo había perdido y el agua calaba por sus huesos. Sin embargo, entre sus brazos, conservaba en perfecto estado el pequeño bulto caliente.

Se detuvo y miró su pequeña cara, enrojecida por el calor de las mantas que ocultaba bajo el protector de lluvia. No se había atrevido a ponerle nombre. No. No quería encariñarse más con ella.

Tenía que salvarla.

Salvarla de tener una madre tan horrible como ella. De asegurarse de que tuviera una vida mejor. Algo que ella no podía entregarle.

Buscar en intentar las formas más fáciles de deshacerse de un bebé la habían aterrado. Se preguntó cómo permitían que la gente fueran capaces de encontrar esas páginas y se negó a dejar a su hija junto a un contenedor o dejarla caer por la tubería de un inodoro. No.

No es que fuera mejor lo que iba a hacer. ¿Qué demonios? Iba a abandonar a su hija no deseada. Y eso era lo más horrible del mundo.

Pero estaba asustada. Aterrorizada de no ser capaz de darle lo que necesitaba. El bebé necesitaba una madre: Ella no lo era.

Caminó unos pasos más, notando como las botas empezaban a encharcarse. Los cabellos se le pegaban al rostro y el frío la hacía tiritar.

Cuando sus ojos visualizaron la luz fue como un escalofrío de satisfacción. Unos pasos más y todo habría terminado.

Cruzó la verja sin hacer el menor de los ruidos, siempre acunando al bebé para que no despertara, y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Era gruesa, resistente y tenía por mirilla la forma extraña de un abanico.

Depositó el bebé sobre el suelo, asegurándose que ni la humedad ni la lluvia golpearan su piel o ropas. Incluso decidió quitarse el abrigo y colocarlo de forma que quedara por encima de ella.

Y miró por última vez su rechoncho rostro. El gesto de felicidad al reconocerla.

Sakura cerró los ojos e hizo de tripas corazón.

Su dedo apretó el timbre. No hubo vuelta atrás.

(…)

La chimenea crujía y calentaba la sala. Algo que agradecía bajo la lluvia que estaba cayendo en el exterior. Esos días tendían a hacerle sentir solitario, más de lo que era. Hundirse en su propio mundo. Y también eran los mejores para que la inspiración recayera en él.

Sin embargo, algo le agitaba esa noche. Algo que no terminaba de encajar.

Cuando el timbre sonó, con aquel sonido de cascarrabias al que hubieran despertado de un duro letargo, comprendió que algo muy gordo debía de suceder para que alguien decidiera llamar a su puerta con tremenda tormenta encima.

Pero jamás pensó en encontrarse lo que vió.

Una figura corría calle abajo, empapada por la lluvia, chapoteando por los charcos sin mirar atrás. Una mujer. Y justo frente a sus pies, un pequeño bulto.

Durante toda su vida había visto cosas extrañas. Vivido situaciones incomodas y difíciles. Pero esa era… la peor de todas.

Se agachó y con sumo cuidado, recogió lo que imaginó sería un bebé. Solo una madre desesperada podría adentrarse a esas horas entre la maleza, subir una carretera desolada hasta dar con su casa. Imaginaba que los rumores la amedrentarían, pero no fue así. La prueba era claramente lo que sostenía entre sus brazos.

Quitó la húmeda chaqueta de encima que seguramente la madre, en un último espasmo de culpabilidad decidió colocar sobre el bebé. La dejó caer de cualquier forma sobre el parqué y trató de buscar al pequeño entre los rollos de mantas que lo envolvían.

La sorpresa fue cada vez más grande a medida que descubría a lo que resultó ser una niña.

Una niña de ojos negros, pequeños mechoncitos oscuros.

 _10 años después, Tokio, pasarela mil noches._

—No puedo creerme que me esté pasando esto.

Sakura hundió las manos en sus cabellos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras miraba el pie sobre el tocador. El zapato se había roto justo sobre la cinta. El staff iba a matarla.

—No es para tanto. Has modelado en peores condiciones— murmuró su ayudante mientras intentaba arreglar el estropicio—. Recuerdo la última vez que…

Sakura levantó una mano y siseó.

—Hinata, de verdad, para. No necesito recordar cada uno de mis desfiles.

La nombrada sonrió con ternura, pero aún así, pese a su petición, continuó hablando del último desfile en estados unidos. Para Sakura fue un desastre. Para su ayudante, Hinata Hyûga, una maravilla. Sakura podía maldecir todas aquellas condenadas modelos que se habían empeñado en destruirla cuando rasgaron el precioso vestido que el diseñador había creado únicamente y tan solo para ella.

Sakura había salido a la pasarela pisando tan fuerte que nadie se percató de los errores en el modelo. Pero después tuvo que pagar un condenado vestido que terminó en su armario pasando los días, esperando con que alguien quisiera volver a usarlo. Ella nunca lo haría.

Hacía seis años que era modelo. Seis años desde que un cazatalentos la encontró y explotó todos sus puntos fuertes. Pasaron tres hasta que pudiera desfilar en zonas importantes como una de las más famosas representantes de Japón. Su rostro, cabellos y ojos llamaron enseguida la atención de diferentes diseñadores que buscaban algo exótico. Ella podía dárselo.

No necesitaban mucho más. Solo su cuerpo.

Se lo entregó con toda su alma. Al fin y al cabo, era un cascarón vacío.

Dos años después, encontró a Hinata. Una tímida muchacha cuyo sueño de ser modelo se veía truncado por culpa de sus enormes senos, la grasa en su cintura y sus problemas con los tacones altos. Sakura se enamoró de ella cuando la vio.

Era tan pura, tan sincera y tan… tan suya que no podía dejarla. Por más que a ella le gustara menospreciarse y verse como algo menor, Sakura la admiraba.

Pese a su timidez, era capaz de crear algo maravilloso con sus propias manos. Maquillaje, ropa… cualquier cosa. Sakura se había prometido a sí misma lanzarla al estrellato cuandito que pudiera. Esas manos eran un completo pecado como para mantenerlas ocultas por más tiempo.

—Listo.

Sakura miró el zapato y movió el tobillo. Como nuevo. Bajó el pie, pisó y se levantó. Con la misma gracia de siempre, caminó unos cuantos pasos y esperó. Todo seguía en orden.

—Hinata, eres un completo sol. Tus manos deberían de estar prohibidas.

La joven Hyûga enrojeció hasta las orejas y negó, moviendo las manos con nerviosismo.

—No, no. Con tal de verte desfilar, me basta. Te admiro demasiado, Sakura.

Aquellas palabras siempre eran una punzada para ella, directa a su corazón. Se llevó las manos hasta el vientre, apretando los nudillos con fuerza contra su carne. SI ella supiera…

—No deberías de verme así, Hinata. No soy tan perfecta como crees.

Y giró sobre sus talones, dispuesta a desfilar.

Luces, cámaras, aplausos, vítores y sobretodo, miradas. Miradas que recaían en todas y cada una de las modelos. Especialmente, en ella.

Pisar con fuerza, mover su cuerpo, dirigir el espectáculo como los demás querían. Era algo que se le daba bien. Dejar que su cuerpo hablase mientras su mente volaba.

Volaba a diez años atrás.

Todavía poderse verse como aquella chiquilla asustada que corría calle abajo, tropezándose de bruces, hiriéndose las rodillas y llorar como una niña pequeña hasta que la garganta le dolió. Aún recordaba la fiebre que la tuvo dos semanas en cama y como gritaba, suplicando que la perdonaran.

Pero nadie la perdonaría.

Sus padres se habían divorciado y convivir con su madre había sido duro y terrible. Sus miradas acusadas y sus frases eran como cuchillos.

 _Abandonaste a tu hija. ¿Te habría gustado que yo lo hubiera hecho contigo el día que naciste?_

No. Por supuesto que no. Mas quizás hubiera sido lo mejor.

 _Lo tuviste dentro de tus entrañas. Podrías haberle dado un hogar._

Esperaba. No. Rogaba porque así hubiera sido. Con todas sus fuerzas.

Muchos rumores siempre llegaban de aquella casa que escogió. Pero ninguno eran ciertos. Días atrás había ido para ver qué había ocurrido. Una de las noches vio a un hombre cargar con un bebé al que daba leche en un biberón.

No volvió nunca más.

Cuatro años después de emprender su carrera como modelo, su madre se suicidó. Lo único que le dejó fue una carta en la que no solo la acusaba de haber sido una mala madre, si no que se culpaba a sí misma por haberla dejado tener a esa criatura. Sakura no podía estar más de acuerdo. Pese al odio que sentía hacia su persona, nunca pudo olvidar que, si sus padres hubieran sido más sensatos, debieron de hacerla abortar.

Nada de aquello hubiera pasado.

Ah. Pero tampoco habría pasado si no hubiera sido una adolescente idiota teniendo sexo en un baño con el tipo más popular del instituto.

Ahora aquella estúpida frase le parecía ridícula. No era un logro de gran importancia. Para nada. Solo habían compartido fluidos. Ella cargó el bulto y él, seguramente sería feliz, ignorando que su hija vivía en algún lugar de Tokio, criado por el hombre que vivía en la vieja casa del bosque.

Los aplausos la hicieron regresar.

El diseñador, Sasori de la Arena, extendió una mano y esperó por ella. Sakura sonrió y aceptó el apretón, saliendo juntos hasta el final de la pasarela, mostrando de nuevo el vestido predilecto del artista.

Los aplausos cayeron como cascadas, así como los cumplidos y las fotografías.

Sakura deseó poder quitarse los zapatos cuanto antes, pero sonrió como una estúpida y permitió que la movieran de un lado a otro, que la toquetearan en busca de las marcas del vestido.

Agotada, se dejó caer sobre la silla y esperó que Hinata quitara todo ese disfraz de encima de ella. Pero nada más que la joven le quitó el primer pendiente, Sasori apareció.

—Sakura, has estado increíble, como siempre. — Oh. No. Hinata y ella intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Eran las típicas palabras que el pelirrojo diseñador solía utilizar cuando quería algo de ella—. Ese vestido quedó menguado con…

—Sasori, al grano— pidió poniéndose en pie cuando él le ofreció las manos. El hombre apenas sonrió.

—Cómo me conoces, Sakura. Por eso preferí escogerte a ti entre tantas muñecas— murmuró guiándolo hasta los bastidores.

La gente había abandonado ya la sala y solo unos pocos esperaban junto a la cortina, más trabajadores y limpiadoras.

—Quiero presentarte a alguien. Es un viejo amigo mío. Diseñamos juntos algunas cosas. Es más, es quien ha creado las joyas que hoy llevabas puestas.

Sakura fingió sentir interés, aunque la realidad, es que eran preciosas, no podía negarlo. Caminó junto a él, para detenerse en seco.

Un hombre esperaba junto a la cortina, con una mano dentro del bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón. Ojos oscuros y cabellos tan negros como un agujero. Dos marcas de cansancio entre sus ojos. Apuesto.

Por un instante, tuvo un pequeño déjà vù.

—Itachi— nombró Sasori cuando estuvieron a su altura—. Te presentó a mi mejor muñeca.

El nombrado la miró de arriba abajo, fijándose especialmente en su cuello, rostro y muñecas. Sakura estaba acostumbrada ya a ello. Demasiado. El hombre hizo un gesto de asentimiento y extendió la mano libre hacia ella.

—Itachi Uchiha— se presentó.

Sakura sintió como si la tierra se moviera.

Uchiha.

Tragó y extendió su mano. Él la apretó firmemente y ladeó para revisar la forma de su muñeca más cerca, asintiendo satisfecho al ver su creación resbalar por su piel.

—Sakura Haruno— respondió con toda la firmeza que pudo.

—Mi mejor modelo— puntualizó Sasori dándole una palmadita en el trasero.

Aquello la hizo regresar momentáneamente, frunciendo el ceño en desaprobación y advertencia. Sasori había intentado de todos los métodos posibles invitarla a cualquier acción que tuviera que ver con sus dos cuerpos desnudos. Sakura los había despachados todos como mejor podía, logrando mantener su puesto casi a riesgo de que el paso de los años terminara por expulsarla a la calle de la amargura.

Era algo que había aceptado desde que se despertó de aquella fiebre: ningún hombre volvería a ponerle la mano encima.

Y hasta ahora era algo que había llevado a la perfección. Por muy trágico que fuera para Sasori.

—Sakura. Itachi está buscando nuevas modelos para el aniversario de su firma. Busca una especialmente para las fotografías de la revista de joyas más importante de Tokio. Me pidió que le buscara la que más atractivo pudiera darle a sus joyas y te recomendé al instante.

Sakura supo enseguida que Sasori esperaría algún tipo de agradecimiento, pero no era algo que ella pudiera otorgarle.

—Estoy entrando en mi semana de descanso, Sasori. Me temo que no va a poder ser, señor— añadió, mirando hacia Itachi.

Este se había llevado una mano hasta la boca, pensativo.

—Permítame— demandó.

Y alargó una mano hasta tocarle el rostro, marcando sus facciones, tocando su nariz, bajando por su cuello lentamente y presionando sus hombros.

—¿Disculpe? — gruñó cuando descendió hasta sus costillas y caderas.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos y después llevó una mano hasta su bolsillo izquierdo, sacando una cartera y de esta, una tarjeta de identificación que colocó sobre su mano.

—Mañana a las nueve quisiera verla en mi estudio. — Fue más una orden que demanda—. No se atrase.

Sasori sonrió y volvió a darle una palmada en el trasero. Sakura abrió la boca y le fulminó con la mirada. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de reclamar nada más, el pelirrojo se alejó. Sakura no le quedó más remedio que enfrentarse sola a sus problemas.

Itachi había girado tras la cortina y maldiciendo los condenados tacones, le siguió.

—¡Disculpe! — exclamó—. No creo que pueda…

Algo dentro de ella le pellizco, como si su corazón acabara de saltar de un brinco tremendo. Itachi se había detenido a medio descender de la pasarela. Justo enganchada en su brazo con una mano, una niña esperaba, impaciente.

Sakura notó como las lágrimas empezaban a acunarse en sus ojos. No era algo raro. Una acción que siempre que veía niños sucedía. Sin embargo, no fue la niña en sí quien lo provocó.

Detrás de la niña, sosteniéndola con una mano en su vientre para evitar que Itachi cayera sobre ella, estaba alguien que no esperaba ver nunca.

Sasuke Uchiha.

—Haruno— intervino Itachi sonriendo de medio de lado—. Estoy seguro de que mañana a las nueve la veré. Procure no perder la tarjeta. Sarada— nombró, sujetando la mano de la niña—. Vámonos.

La niña clavó por un instante los ojos en ella antes de quitarlos con aburrimiento, centrando la atención de su mundo en el hombre.

Sasuke Uchiha se levantó a su par, dando dos pasos, deteniéndose y mirándola por encima del hombro.

Sus ojos brillaban, con aquel brillo extraño, superior. Como siempre que le había molestado la miraba en antaño. Del mismo modo que diez años atrás en el baño.

—Sakura. ¿Ah?

Y continuó su camino sin mirar atrás.

 **Continuarán...**

* * *

 **Resumen:**

10 años atrás, Sakura se quedará embaraza de un compañero de clases en la reunión de último día de clase donde el alcohol y las drogas mandaban, en el cuarto del baño de un Karaoke.

Nueve meses después, abandonará a su hija en la puerta de una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, sin saber que la persona que vive en ese lugar no es otra que el tio de la niña, quien terminará adoptándola.

10 años después, Sakura no cesa de sentir la culpabilidad por lo que hizo en antaño, sin embargo, su trabajo como modelo no le deja demasiado tiempo para hundirse. Aunque ese peso del tiempo está sobre sus espaldas, no será consciente del error que cometió hasta que el destino hace que no solo conozca a su hija y al tio de esta, si no que vuelva a encontrarse con el padre de la niña.

* * *

 **n/a**

Bien, primero que nada, agradecer mucho que haya leído hasta aquí. Me gustaría mucho poder saber qué piensan y si he de continuarlo o no. Si les llama o no. Una duda que tengo, pues algunos de mis fics sobre Naruto tienen poca atención y me preocupa.

Igualmente, agradezco cualquier motivación de todo corazón.

Espero poder llevarlos en un nuevo viaje con estas parejitas.

¡Un saludo enorme!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota importante abajo. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Aviso:** _Ooc desgraciadamente._

* * *

º **Madre olvidada** º

* * *

 **Capítulo segundo  
**

 _Responsabilidad_

El cambio de las estaciones cambia el tiempo.  


* * *

 _10 años atrás…_

 **E** staba completamente aburrido. La gente no cesaba de beber, de frotarse unos contra otros, de intentar insinuarse, como si fuera totalmente necesario que esa noche terminara plenamente en sexo. Y aunque las ganas no le faltaban, después que casi media clase se le frotara, porque no era de piedra, ninguna llamaba especialmente su atención.

Al menos, no todas.

Sus ojos dieron con la chica de cabellos rosas que siempre estaba rondando alrededor suyo. La que llamaba la atención con solo pasar. La chica guapa que ni siquiera era consciente de serlo porque otra parecía colapsarla, pero que aún así, disfrutaba de llamar la atención.

La había visto cruzar y descruzar la pierna varias veces, indiferente a que su ropa interior quedara expuesta directamente hacia él. Y bueno, las vistas no eran precisamente feas.

Sintió como su sexo presionaba contra sus pantalones, incómodo. Ella miró un instante hacia él, como si quisiera asegurarse de que siguiera en ese lugar, pero desvió los ojos cuandito que su joven amiga rubia le ofreció otra copa que no tardó en vaciar.

Se echó hacia delante, bebiendo de su propia bebida poco a poco, notando el hielo golpearle los dientes delanteros.

Ella se levantó, torpe, echándose los rosados cabellos hacia atrás, soltando una carcajada y caminando en dirección al telefonillo para pedir más tiempo. El resto cesaron de prestarle atención. Fue entonces cuando decidió que ya era suficiente.

Se acercó a ella, mirándola. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella colgó el telefonillo, pareciendo comprender todo.

La había escogido a ella para liberarse sexualmente.

La aferró de la mano, tirando de esta para sacarla al exterior y se adentraron en el primer cuarto de baño que encontraron, metiéndose en uno de los cubiles. La pegó contra las paredes y descendió la ropa inferior hasta que pudo llegar a su sexo. No necesitaba más y ella pareció comprenderlo cuando le ayudó a liberar su propio sexo. Incluso pasó sus dedos por su sexualidad, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Luego fue todo rápido.

Él la levantó, acomodándola contra sus caderas y empujó dentro de ella, acogiéndose su calor húmedo y caliente.

Y todo fue simplemente buscar su satisfacción. Quería llenarla al completo, disfrutar de su interior como si fuera la última vez que tuviera sexo en su vida. Quizás era el alcohol o la culpa la tuviera simplemente que ella había estado incitándole sin darse cuenta.

Justo cuando llegaba al orgasmo, recordó cómo eran sus encuentros de miradas extrañas. Sí. Aquella mujer era una molestia para él.

Pero una molestia que no había podido dejar de seguir con los ojos, ni quitársela de la cabeza en el paso de los años.

Se alejó de ella, viéndola resbalar por la puerta, limpiándose su sexo. Ella jadeaba, tragando y apartándose los rosados cabellos. Cuando se percató, se apartó para permitirle salir, como si fuera una invitación a que aquello simplemente no había ocurrido.

Como si de un puñetazo se tratara, salió del baño frotándose el rostro y desapareció de la fiesta también.

Era una completa molestia.

 _9 meses más un tiempo después…_

Convivir con su hermano era una completa jodienda, pero también tenía sus cosas buenas. Podía dormir hasta la hora que le diera la gana, acostarse tarde o simplemente, encerrarse en su dormitorio a mirar las paredes si quería. Mientras no hiciera más ruido del necesario y recordara escuchar música con los cascos puesto, todo iba genial.

Pero a veces era inaguantable. Especialmente, cuando le daba por ponerle turnos de limpieza. Estaba en la universidad, mucho papeleo que rellenar, madrugones que darse y asignaturas a cual más estresante. Y su hermano decidía esa semana echarle la bronca por haber dejado sin fregar los cacharros del desayuno.

Dentro de esa ñoñez, pensó que su hermano volvía a estar estresado simplemente porque no tenía inspiración. Y eso que los días de lluvia eran sus preferidos y él no había pisado para nada el salón más calentito de toda la casa.

Por más que Itachi quisiera decir que su casa era centenaria, él continuaba diciendo que era escalofriante a su modo. De tal forma que nunca había llevado a ningún amigo ni informado a nadie de su clase de donde vivía. Incluso se las había ingeniado para evitar que sus locas acosadoras le siguieran.

Siempre alegaba que sus padres eran gruñones y no aceptaban invitados. Sus padres sin embargo habían fallecido en un viejo incendio en una ciudad lejana. Su hermano y él se mudaron a esa vieja casona como única herencia de sus progenitores. Itachi, muy lejos de reformarla, arreglaba lo necesario.

Aquella noche la tormenta arrecía con todas sus fuerzas. Parecía que la casa iba a volar. Los árboles se mecían amenazadoramente, con formas aterradoras y chirridos que quedaban aplacados contra el escalofriante sonido de un cristal.

El Carrión marcaba las diez de la noche cuando llamaron a la puerta. Levantó la mirada del cuaderno y los libros y se asomó a la ventana. Una sombra cruzó calle abajo, volviendo de nuevo a la ciudad. Lo primero que pensó fue que sería alguien probando la valentía en la casa del terror. Y le confundió un poco un destello rosado. Llegó a pensar que alucinaba y miró con más atención sin llegar a ver nada.

Cuando la voz de Itachi llegó desde abajo, comprendió que no era una simple broma.

Descendió la chirriante escalera, que parecía disfrutar más de los ruidos más fuertes por la noche que de día y esperó en la entrada del comedor.

Su hermano se encontraba inclinado sobre algo en la mesa. Pensó que sería un paquete o algo. Era algo natural que Itachi recibiera copias de sus creaciones. Pero cuando su hermano se percató de su presencia, le miró fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Hay algo que desees contarme, Sasuke? — cuestionó arrastrando con suavidad las palabras, incluso en voz baja, como si hubiera alguien espiándoles—. ¿Algo acerca de diez meses atrás, quizás?

Sasuke parpadeó confuso, sin comprender. Desde que comenzó la universidad existían muchas cosas que no le contaba a Itachi. Especialmente, sus problemas de relación, o quizás, que al tercer día de clases ya se había acostado con una profesora. Pero dudaba que la universidad enviara por correo una notificación.

—No— negó rascándose el vientre y girándose sobre sus talones—. Si es para eso.

—Quieto ahí, Sasuke.

El tono helado de su voz le produjo escalofríos. Detuvo sus pasos, mirando por encima del hombro, arqueando una ceja. Fue entonces cuando Itachi se apartó de la mesa para que viera mejor lo que había dejado aquella persona.

Un pequeño bebé.

Abrió los ojos como platos, dando unos pasos hacia la mesa, incrédulo.

¿Qué demonios?

Miró a su hermano con cierto deje de acusación e Itachi se cruzó de brazos a la par que negaba con la cabeza.

—He estado tan ocupado este año que no he tenido tiempo para mujeres. Es más, soy capaz de cubrir mi arma cuando llueve. Pero tú…— dudó.

Y lo vio volverse y murmurar, como si echara cuentas de algo que ni él era consciente.

No. Ese bebé no era suyo. No podía serlo.

Tragó y miró a su hermano cuando dejó de moverse y se golpeó una mano, como si acabara de dejar de llover y recordara que tenía algo que hacer.

—Hace más de nueve meses fue tu despedida y tiempo después entraste en la universidad. ¿Pasó algo extraño?

Sasuke, incrédulo, se llevó una mano a la frente, frotándose el rostro y maldiciendo interiormente.

La palabra "no" se formaba en su mente como una pantalla de cristal que impidiera cualquier aceptación. Aquello debía de ser una broma de mal gusto. Él no era el padre. Itachi debía de reconocer su error. Joder, solo tenía diecinueve años.

—Itachi…

Su hermano levantó una mano, pidiendo silencio.

—He visto a la madre, Sasuke. O al menos, algo de ella. Por la altura, te aseguro que no era una de las mías. Y por la forma despavorida en que ha huido, era claramente una adolescente.

Por supuesto. Su hermano las prefería altas y cuanto más hermosas, mejor.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, dejándose caer en el viejo sofá del recibidor, pasándose una mano por el rostro, incesantemente.

Una adolescente.

No. No podía ser.

Por un instante, recordó a la persona que había visto salir corriendo calle abajo. Cabellos rosas. ¿Y si aquello no fue una simple visión o el reflejo de la tormenta?

Se levantó, acercándose al bebé. Estaba cubierta por tanta ropa que casi no podías comprender dónde empezaba la criatura y donde terminaba. Hasta que lo vio. Una chaqueta familiar que recordaba haber visto tiempo atrás colgando de un perchero en su propia clase. Incluso recordó una vez que unos abusones de la clase la llegaron a tirar por la ventana.

Rechinó los dientes.

—Es mía— reconoció.

Itachi le puso una mano el hombro, apretándole tanto que temió que se lo rompiera. Sus ojos clavados en él, como si todavía tuviera oportunidad de mentir.

—Es mía— repitió. Itachi suspiró derrotado.

—Al menos lo reconoces. ¿Cuándo fue?

—Cuando has dicho. — Se encogió de hombros y miró al bebé. Itachi le abrió más la ropa al ver que su rostro se empezaba a poner colorado.

Su hermano se inclinó sobre éste y lo meció.

—En mi chaqueta están las llaves del coche. Cógelo y ves a la ciudad. Trae pañales y alimentos. Alguna ropa si puedes. Coge mi cartera. Después hablaremos.

Itachi le dio la espalda, dejando al pequeño con solo una manta, entró en el salón y cerró la puerta. Sasuke la miró como si acabara de cerrarle la misma puerta en el infierno.

 _10 años después…_

La pequeña saltó del coche al mismo tiempo que su hermano, quien la retuvo del brazo para que no terminara distrayéndose con cualquier cosa y se perdiera. Sasuke salió tras ellos, maldiciendo el traje de antemano.

Su hermano había insistido en que toda la familia lo acompañara aquel día al desfile de moda de un amigo suyo. Alegaba estar buscando una modelo para su nueva colección. Cuando a Itachi se le metía algo así en la cabeza, era imposible detenerle. Su última salida se retuvo durante meses hasta que encontró a la modelo perfecta y de nuevo, volvía a fastidiar a sus seguidores de ese modo.

Se habían despertado a las seis de la mañana para un largo viaje y mientras su hija dormía con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro a él le había sido imposible. Itachi siempre se las apañaba para hacer algo de ruido.

Desde que su hija entrara en sus vidas, sus días de dormir cuando le diera gana, despertarse cuando quisiera. Y su hermano se había asegurado de que no durmiera de más, que trabajara y sacara adelante a su retoño. Aunque esta hubiera sido creada en un cuarto de baño en medio de una borrachera adolescente.

A veces, Sasuke se preguntaba interiormente si hubiera sido mejor plantarse y obligar a su hermano a entregarla en adopción o simplemente, desentenderse de ella como progenitor. Pero Itachi nunca le habría aceptado esas peticiones sin ponerlo de patitas en la calle, censurar sus cuentas y asegurarse de que nadie le diera trabajo. Así de importante era su hermano.

—Papá. — La niña le miró con sus grandes ojos bajo las gafas de montura—. ¿Por qué hemos venido?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, apunto de soltar una grosería. Su hermano se adelantó.

—Porque tienes que ayudarme a escoger a la mujer que va a llevar mis próximas joyas. Tiene que ser así hasta que tú te hagas mayor y puedas llevarlas— explicó el mayor.

Sasuke bufó y se adelantó, molesto con el sol por su falta de sueño.

Su hermano ya había creado joyas para su sobrina. Las había guardado en las cajas fuertes que poseía con el nombre y apellido de la pequeña, con ideas de que en el futuro ella tuviera algo más que una simple casa en ruinas como herencias.

Por suerte, a base de esfuerzos él había conseguido sacarse la carrera de arquitecto. Quizás por idea de reformar la casa, pero su hermano jamás se lo permitió. Decía que era el recuerdo de sus padres que debía de mantenerse. A cambio, le permitió construir su propia casa al lado.

Sasuke creó algo no llamativo para sí mismo. Le gustaba el tema de que la casa al lado de la suya continuara dando miedo. Sarada se pasaba casi todo el tiempo con Itachi, así que poco tiempo pasaba con él. Entre sus viajes por empleo y que siempre llegaba tarde a su casa, apenas veía a la pequeña. Aun así, esta siempre tenía una mirada de bienvenida. Aunque según pasaba los años, se volvía más cerrada a él, como si esperase muchas explicaciones.

—Venid, es por aquí— indicó Itachi aferrando la mano de Sarada para no perderla.

Sasuke miró por lo alto de la gente gracias a su altura y vio al gerente que les esperaba. Itachi logró encontrar un hueco y aprovechó para llegar hasta sus asientos en primera fila. Nada más sentarse, deseó poder echarse una siesta.

Sarada se sentó entre ellos y a medida que el lugar empezaba a llenarse de gente, la notó inquieta e incómoda. Sasuke no podía culparla, pues él se sentía del mismo modo. Solo deseaba terminar y regresar a su casa para poder el resto del día libre que le quedaba.

Los aplausos le rebotaron en la cabeza como un dolor, aunque aquello pareció animar a su hija, que se unió a ellos con cierta precaución.

Entonces, la música anunció la salida de las modelas. Modelos extrañas con vestidos extrañas. Todas extranjeras, luciendo las ropas y algunas de las viejas joyas de su hermano, quien seguramente se las habría donado por tal de pagar la entrada de ellos tres.

Las luces se oscurecieron repentinamente. La música cambió y después, tras la pasarela, en las pantallas de televisión, empezaron a salir distintos motivos hasta que el foco delató la presencia de una mujer. La última, esperaba.

Su vestido era el más despampanante, la joya del diseñador y la mujer pisaba con fuerza la pasarela. Sarada se había apoyado en él y le clavaba las uñas en el brazo, pero aquello no fue suficiente para sacarlo del asombro cuando la mujer llegó hasta su altura y giró, mirando siempre hacia el frente, haciendo una mueca de sonrisa coqueta.

Guiñó los ojos un par de veces y enfocó mejor.

Mierda. Oh. Mierda.

Giró la cabeza bruscamente cuando la mujer regresó para reunirse con los demás. Itachi solo se acariciaba los labios, como si estuviera pensado detalladamente en algo. Cuando se percató de que él lo miraba, simplemente abrió los ojos con inocencia fingida y se encogió de hombros.

Sasuke se recostó sobre la silla y maldijo mentalmente a su hermano.

Los aplausos regresaron una y otra vez, hasta que todo terminó. Con la mirada fija en las cortinas que cubrían los bastidores.

—Sasuke, cuida de Sarada— ordenó el mayor levantándose al ver que un hombre pelirrojo acudía a él con una mano extendida.

Sarada se puso en pie, de puntillas, para poder ver al sujeto que hablaba con su tío. Si la niña no aceptaba al personaje, la vuelta al coche y a casa, iba a ser un infierno para Itachi.

Cuando ambos hombres se giraron para desaparecer tras las cortinas, Sarada, con su corta edad, se subió sobre sus piernas en busca de mejor visión. Inquieta, no cesaba subirse las gafas, apretar el puño en su ropa o simplemente, en mirar a su alrededor.

Cuando finalmente Itachi regresó, no lo hizo solo.

Sarada saltó de su regazo para, de un salto mientras él la sostenía del vientre, atrapar el brazo de su tío, quien se detuvo a medio descender de la pasarela. La mujer que le seguía se detuvo, pálida. Había perdido toda la fuerza que demostró en el escenario.

Itachi la miró serio, aunque ella no le viera realmente.

Tenía la mirada fija en él. En él y en la pequeña.

—Haruno. — La voz de su hermano remarcando aquel apellido fue como un resorte suficiente para confirmar la identidad de esa mujer—. Estoy seguro de que mañana a las nueve la veré. Procure no perder la tarjeta.

Un instante, la niña miró hacia la mujer con curiosidad, pero cuando Itachi descendió de la pasarela se convirtió en su mundo de atención, como siempre.

Sasuke se frotó las rodillas y se puso en pie, metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

Empezaba a tener un tumulto de emociones dentro de sí. Pero el principal, el que terminó ganando, fue la ira. Siempre se había preguntado qué pasaría si la encontraba. Quizás por eso no cambió su domicilio. Quizás esperaba verla regresar cualquier día buscando a su hija arrepentida.

En esos momentos veía que no. Que todas sus conjeturas habían sido una mierda de esperanza.

Esa mujer nunca había querido a su hija. Nunca.

—Sakura. ¿Ah?

Y se giró, con los puños apretados en el interior de los bolsillos del pantalón, reprimiéndose las ganas de estrangularla que sentía.

Cuando sus ojos recibieron el impacto del sol de la calle, rechinó los dientes, buscando a su hermano e hija. Ambos estaban ya casi al lado del coche. Sarada se había subido a su espalda y jugaba con la coleta de su hermano mientras este parecía explicarle algo que no alcanzó a escuchar. Cuando llegó a su altura, Itachi miró a la pequeña.

—Sarada, espéranos dentro, anda— invitó.

La niña podía ser realmente rebelde con él, pero a Itachi siempre le obedecía sin rechistar. Así que no fue extraño verla entrar en el coche y esperar pacientemente. Sasuke no tuvo tanta paciencia. Sujetó a su hermano del cuello de la camisa y lo empotró contra la puerta del coche. Escuchó a la niña gritar con sorpresa, pero aún así, no desobedeció la orden.

Itachi resistió el empuje y miró hacia Sasuke con tranquilidad.

—Sabías que ella estaría aquí— dedujo. Su hermano asintió lentamente.

—Lo sabía— confirmó y le aferró de la muñeca—. Por eso hemos venido. Sarada tiene que conocer a su madre.

—No— negó firme. Pero Itachi era experto en fastidiarle las defensas.

—Sí, Sasuke. Tarde o temprano la niña sentirá curiosidad. Tiene derecho.

—Esa mujer…— masculló un improperio y soltó a su hermano—. Demonios.

Itachi se arregló la chaqueta y la camisa.

—Sí. Esa mujer. La que tenía el rostro muerta de pánico por ver su hija y al padre de esta— expresó abriendo la puerta—. Vámonos. Mañana tengo que madrugar.

Sasuke maldijo una vez más. Apretó los puños y escupió en el suelo, entrando. Sarada se acurrucó nuevamente contra su tío y por la mirada que le dedicó, tardaría un buen rato en perdonarle que hubiera empotrado a su tío contra el vehículo.

Maldiciendo, miró por la ventana.

Se sentía tan helado como aquella condenada noche cuando salió de su casa para buscar lo necesario para aquel bebé.

* * *

 **n/a**

Muchas gracias por esos rw, que han sido lo que me han animado a continuar esta historia nwn. Me alegra mucho si consigo que es os llame la atención y espero, disfrutar.

Aquí vemos la versión de Sasuke y sabemos un poco más de cómo se sintió él y cómo terminó la pequeña con ellos dos.

 **Nota importante:** Quería comentaros que estoy haciendo videos acerca de Fanfiction, de los fics, etc. Y tenía pensado responder los rw también por medio de un video. Quisiera saber vuestra opinión acerca de esto nwn.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Continuación!**

 **¡Gracias por rw!**

* * *

º **Madre olvidada** º

* * *

 **Capítulo tercero**

 _Hilos_

Hasta el ser más bondadoso tiene algo de oscuridad  


* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **S** akura sentía unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Por más que la adorable Hinata insistiera en que se tomara algo para los nervios y para asentar el estómago, sentía que no podía entrar nada en su boca. Tan solo podía expulsar suspiros de impaciencia y rogar porque sus ojos no dejaran escapar las ganas de llorar que sentía.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado todo de golpe?

Ella estaba desfilando, ajena a los visitantes. Y, especialmente, ajena a que su jefe fuera amigo de esa persona.

Cuando le vio sintió miedo y desconfianza. Para finalmente, comprobar que sus temores eran ciertos. Sabía que cualquier día todo iba a regresar, que la realidad le iba a golpear como una bofetada en toda la boca.

Pero no esperaba que fueran ellos quien trajeran la desgracia, si no su pequeña.

 _Oh, Dios, es… hermosa._

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá del piso que Hinata y ella compartían en la ciudad. Un pequeño alquiler mientras durara su estancia ahí trabajando. Luego cada una tomaría rumbo hacia sus casas para disfrutar un tiempo de vacaciones que ella simplemente empleaba para gimnasio y ponerse un poco al día. Prefería estar ocupada. Cuanto más mejor. La idea era caer muerta en la cama hasta el día siguiente, antes de que los recuerdos la abrumaran.

Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que su temporada de vacaciones iba a irse al traste. Especialmente, con aquel hombre interesada en… ¿en su trabajo o en su vida personal? Porque esa visita fue claramente adrede. Ese sujeto quería restregarle lo que años atrás abandonó.

Se mordió la uña del pulgar, inquieta.

—Sakura-chan, no será para tanto. Solo es una entrevista de trabajo normal y corriente. Una gran oportunidad. Mira.

Hinata puso frente a ella una de las tantas revistas que adoraba coleccionar. Especialmente, desde que el modelo Naruto Uzumaki empezó a aparecer en ellas. Pero no era un artículo del rubio hombre lo que estaba señalando, si no otro muy diferente. En una fotografía aparecía una modelo bellísima, pero quizás no era tan hermosa como la joya que lucía en su cuello, o la de su muñeca, hasta sus pendientes.

Por ninguna parte estaba el nombre de la modelo. Pero en grandes letras, remarcado, sí el nombre del creador.

Itachi Uchiha.

Uchiha.

Solo podía atar cabos y el resultado era horrendo.

—Hace cosas preciosas— suspiró su compañera con anhelo al pasar la página—. Hasta para hombres.

Sakura bajó los ojos hacia la revista de nuevo. En la siguiente página, Naruto Uzumaki mostraba parte de sus encantos masculinos para que resaltaran las preciosas pulseras de hombre que llevaba. Aunque para alguien como Hinata, no es que fuera interesante la bisutería ahí y Sakura debía de concederle el hecho de que ese hombre era despampanante.

Aunque ella no tuviera tiempo para hombres y especialmente, no quisiera ninguno más en su vida.

Sintió envidia de Hinata. Era libre de amar a quien quisiera y sin embargo, demasiado tímida para expresarlo con la misma facilidad que muchas otras mujeres. Aunque solo necesitaras abrir la puerta de su dormitorio y ver los enormes posters que cubrían las paredes de su habitación. Alguno que otro, gracias a la influencia de Sakura con muchos de sus representantes.

—Desde luego, su arte es increíble, Hinata— concedió cuando esta la miraba ya con el ceño fruncido—. Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa exactamente. Ese hombre… Estoy segura de que ese hombre ha venido a hacerme daño. A remover algo que no me gustaría que saliera a la luz. Ni siquiera para ti.

Hinata la miró con aquellos preciosos ojos que parecían nunca abarcar maldad. Casi se sintió sucia mientras le correspondía con firmeza la mirada. No deseaba que ella nunca se enterase de su pasado. No por ocultarlo para protegerse, si no porque Hinata era tan pura que no valía la pena corromperla con algo así.

El reloj marcó las ocho y punto y Sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no esconderse aún más en el sofá y levantarse.

Se había puesto un vestido rojo estrecho y unos zapatos de marca. El cabello suelto cayendo en ondas sobre sus hombros y en pico en su espalda. Hinata se había encargado de su rostro y estaba segura de que resplandecía. Pero por más coraza que llevara, estaba muerta de miedo.

—Bien, me voy— avisó.

Hinata apareció tras ella, cruzando los dedos en la puerta mientras terminaba de recoger su pequeño bolso y metía las llaves.

—Mucha mierda, Sakura.

Sakura la miró por un instante, sonriendo fingidamente.

Si Hinata supiera que realmente iba a su propio matadero… no la miraría de aquel modo.

(..)

Muchas cosas habían cambiado con la llegada de la pequeña a sus vidas. Sasuke siempre creía que era él quien había tenido que cargar con la mayor responsabilidad, pero no era así. Itachi también modificó muchos aspectos de su vida.

Trabajar en su casa se volvió imposible las noches en que Sarada era imposible de calmar. Los cuidados de la pequeña amenazaron con tener que empezar a trabajar más. Los gastos aumentaron y aunque eran compartidos, era importante asegurar su futuro. Además, Itachi se concentró tanto en crear una colección especialmente para su sobrina que enfocarse en ello le costó tener que buscarse un lugar para poder trabajar. Además, los trabajos no cesaban de llegar, cosa que era fructífera, especialmente, cuando lanzó su cadena para hombres.

Había comprado un edificio en una de las partes más concurridas de la ciudad. Las vistas eran increíbles y gracias a los magníficos trabajadores, la insonorización iba de maravilla. Tuvo que buscarse hasta una secretaria.

Era un buen lugar. Y no quedaba lejos del todo de su pequeño y viejo hogar, aunque tuviera que ir siempre en coche.

Además, Sarada estaba por empezar el colegio y habían buscado un lugar cercano a su oficina para que ella pudiera regresar directamente ahí hasta que ambos regresaran a casa. Con Sasuke viajando cada dos por tres, la niña se había hecho más a él que su verdadero padre.

Aún así, la pequeña era todo ojos para su progenitor, aunque este no cesara de gruñir y alegar que eso no era así. Quizás debido al comportamiento a veces frio de Sasuke con ella, la pequeña fue a él a quien se le confesó en sus temores.

Todavía recordaba aquellos grandes ojos negros que le miraron como si él lo tuviera que saber todo de la vida.

 _¿Yo no tengo mamá como los demás niños?_ , había preguntado. Itachi sintió como se le retorcía el estómago.

 _Por supuesto que la tienes, Sarada. Todos tenemos una madre_ , le respondió mientras la sentaba sobre sus rodillas. A la pequeña le encantaba sentarse sobre estas y mirar hacia la ciudad, con la nariz pegada al cristal. Pero en esa ocasión, le había mirado a él con sumo énfasis.

 _Entonces, ¿dónde está ella? ¿Por qué no está con papá? ¿Es que no me quiere?_ , las preguntas no cesaban y cada vez eran más dolorosas, hasta el punto de que algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Itachi había maldecido y se había prometido a sí mismo buscar a la madre que años atrás la había abandonado. Aunque años atrás se había negado rotundamente, ahora tenía que hacerlo por su pequeña niña.

A escondidas de Sasuke logró buscar la identidad de la susodicha, moviendo hilos allá y acá, aceptando favores que ya le debían o pidiendo unos. Pero la encontró. Y qué maravilloso que se moviera por un mundo en el que él podía encontrarla con facilidad. Y si quería, destruirla.

Se frotó los ojos con el pulgar y el índice justo cuando el interfono sonó. Su secretaria siempre probaba por ahí antes de entrar. La última vez que la pobre hizo un amago de entrar, se encontró con él midiendo las caderas de una de las tantas modelos y pensó lo que no era. Desde entonces, optaba por ese modo seguro, aunque fuera ella quien hacía pasar a sus visitas.

—Señor— habló su voz robótica—, Sakura Haruno acaba de llegar. ¿La hago pasar?

Itachi casi se relamió.

—Desde luego.

Le dio la espalda a la puerta, colocando las manos contra sus riñones, enlazadas. Esperó hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta y el cuchicheo de unas gracias. Después, el sonido leve de unos tacones sobre la moqueta. Se volvió lentamente y, si no fuera porque realmente no era un momento para sentirse de ese modo, hubiera puesto en marcha su instinto de intentar llevársela a la cama.

Probablemente, cuando Sasuke la conoció era una chiquilla del montón, pero en ese momento era una mujer de piernas largas, cuerpo esbelto y perfecto. Su lado de diseñador empezó a trabajar casi sin darse cuenta. Un precioso collar con una flor de Sakura resbalando por entre sus pechos. Dos pulseras en forma de cadenas, un cinturón que dejara colgar hacia su entre pierna un pequeño y redondo cascabel y pequeñas tobilleras que se ataran a sus dedos.

Esperaba que tuviera los pies bonitos.

Sus ojos eran verdes, duros. Demostraba su experiencia en el mundo de la moda. Casi sonrió. Solo casi. Porque él no estaba ahí para llevársela a la cama ni para diseñarle nada, aunque luego tomaría buena cuenta de esa fantástica inspiración.

—Por favor, tome asiento— invitó señalando dos pequeñas butacas a un lado de su despacho. Ella las observó ceñuda, pero caminó hasta ahí, meneando sus caderas—. ¿Una copa? — ofreció.

Porque él iba a empezar a necesitar una.

Sakura le miró con espanto.

—Son las nueve de la mañana, señor.

Itachi enarcó las cejas.

—Por supuesto.

Pero aún así, para sorpresa de la mujer, caminó hacia el despacho y presionó el interfono.

—Dos cafés, Konan. Con sacarina para nuestra invitada.

Sakura apretó los labios, desconcertada, pero aún así no perdió el talle. Continuó sentada recta, con las manos sobre su regazo, perfectamente cuidadas. Unas manos semejantes a las de Sarada. Pequeñas y con aquella ligera desviación en el lado derecho.

Se sentó frente a ella tras abrirse el botón de la camisa y cruzó masculinamente las piernas.

—Gracias por venir, Haruno— agradeció. Ella sintió, pero continuó mirándole con la misma frialdad ajena—. Creo que justo están empezando sus días de vacaciones.

—Empiezan en nada, sí. Pero eso no ha supuesto un problema para usted, señor.

—Itachi.

—¿Disculpe? — reaccionó enarcando una ceja.

—Prefiero que me llame así. Señor suena tan… anciano. Ni siquiera soy padre para recibir tal grado de respeto.

Los hombros de la mujer se tensaron y la parte de su mandíbula tomó un rictus interesante. Un pequeño hoyuelo muy débil se formó en la comisura.

—Pero no es mi estatus lo que hemos venido a hablar. Si no de trabajo.

Aquello pareció relajarla levemente mas no cedió en sus barreras. Estaba siendo algo divertido.

—Eso creo que fue lo que comentó junto a Sasori… Itachi.

Cabeceó afirmativamente, agradeciendo que prestara atención a su nombre. Aunque por un instante se arrepintió de no hacerle pronunciar su apellido. Hubiera disfrutado mucho notando el tono. Porque seguramente le costaría pronunciarlo.

—Supongo que habrá visto mucho de mis trabajos.

—No existe nada más llamativo en una revista que sus anuncios— expresó con cierto desdén—. Conozco bien el problema con las modelos. De ahí que también me negara a trabajar con usted.

Itachi estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Konan apareció. Llevaba una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes de maravilloso café que iba a agradecer mucho. Se inclinó para colocarlo sobre la mesa y acto seguido, con su siempre mutismo, salió.

Itachi volvió a enfocarse en la conversación mientras tomaba su café en una mano tras comprobar el calor y lo probaba.

—¿Por qué esas duras palabras, Haruno? ¿Acaso existen rumores extraños acerca de mí y mi marca?

Sakura se inclinó para echar azúcar a su propio café. Desde su puesto, pudo ver la forma de sus senos y el asomo de un sujetador blanco.

—¿Acaso no se fija en sus anuncios? — Le devolvió al pregunta. Itachi enarcó una ceja.

—¿Acaso cree que no lo hago?

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro femenino. Y fue encantador y dulce a la vez que le peligroso.

—Desde luego, pero temo que se fija en lo que le interesa. Aparte de Naruto Uzumaki, ¿qué otra modelo ha recibido la publicidad que se merece? — Cuando Itachi frunció el ceño, indicándole que no la entendía, ella continuó—. En el mismo número que aparece el primer anuncio de ese chico, en la página anterior, sale una modelo guapísima que casualmente es conocida mía.

—¿Y cuál es su nombre?

—Tenten. Es su nombre de artista. Usted ni siquiera lo publicó. Lleva su colección… ¿cómo la llamó? — Movió los dedos mientras intentaba recordar. O simplemente fingía—. Ah, sí. "Peligro mundano".

—Oh— murmuró contra la taza de café.

Sí, la recordaba. Aquella modelo había llegado respaldada por un representante la mar de molesto como inquieto. Quizás fue por eso que quiso asegurarse que no tuviera nada más que ver con ella en el futuro. Él había creado las piezas y le gustó la chica. Pero ni siquiera recordaba su nombre hoy día.

Como solía gustarle decir: Era del tipo de bellezas que recuerdas como un sueño al que quieres aferrarte. Nula.

—Lo recuerdo. Pero fue más bien un error de la editora, no mío. Ah, y de su representante. ¿Quién es su representante, por cierto? No he tenido el gusto de conocerlo.

Sakura suspiró, como si esa distracción se la hubiera esperado.

—Kakashi Hatake— respondió. Itachi pareció confuso.

—¿Acaso no es ese el mismo representante de Naruto Uzumaki?

Sakura dio un pequeño sorbo al café, asintiendo.

—Es decir, habéis salido de la misma academia.

—No— reconoció la mujer—. Fui cazada.

Y Itachi comprendió. Ser cazada era haber sido descubierta por un busca talentos de los buenos. No uno que iba a terminar llevándote a un motel para disfrutar de tus encantos y finalmente, convertirte en nada. La muy condenada tuvo suerte.

—¿Fue Kakashi? — se interesó. Ella negó.

—A Kakashi me lo asignaron poco después de que mi descubridor fuera enviado a otra ciudad.

—Lo quitaron del medio.

—¿Disculpe?

Itachi sacudió una mano para descartar su comentario. Dejó su propia taza de café y se echó hacia delante, subiéndose las perneras de los pantalones y uniendo sus manos bajo su barbilla.

—Trabajará para mí, Haruno.

Más que una petición era una orden y por el modo en que le devolvió la mirada y dejó la taza en la mesa, supo que ella le había comprendido a la perfección.

—¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Es mi tiempo libre.

—Le pagaré.

—Ese no es el problema— remugó ella—. Las modelos necesitamos descanso, aunque parezca que no.

—Desde luego, pero es algo que me tiene sin cuidado. Usted trabajará conmigo y si sabe lo que le conviene, no me lo negará.

La mujer palideció y abrió la boca para protestar. Itachi se echó más hacia delante.

—Aquí, entre nos, no querrá que liberé todas mis cartas, ¿verdad? No creo que quiera perder todo por lo que ha luchado en esas pasarelas. Porque puedo hacerlo. Oh, vaya si puedo.

Sakura se puso en pie, con la barbilla en alto y la mirada fría clavada en él.

—Es usted despreciable— escupió aferrando su bolso y dándole una atractiva vista de su redondo trasero—. Realmente despreciable.

Itachi se levantó y mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta, caminó hacia la puerta.

—Despreciable o no, usted lo hará. La espero el Lunes aquí. A eso de las doce. Ah, ya avisaré yo a su representante.

Y mientras la mujer salía con la mandíbula apretada, Itachi se sintió triunfal, en el comienzo al camino de la venganza.

Su sobrina era su mayor tesoro.

(..)

Sakura estaba tan furiosa que cuando entró el ascensor lo primero que hizo fue patearlo. Le dolieron los dedos del pie y estaba segura de que Hinata la mataría por dañar tal joya en zapatos, pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para encontrarse con su reflejo en el espejo.

Tenía ojeras y los labios pálidos, sin embargo, las mejillas le ardían y tenía deseos de llorar. Aquello había sido puramente diversión para él, mientras que para ella eran como puñales clavándosele en el pecho.

El ascensor tintineó cuando llegó abajo del todo y salió casi corriendo del edificio mientras buscaba en su bolso el móvil y marcaba. Levantó una mano para pedir al taxista que esperase un momento más.

—Kakashi— nombró una vez descolgaron—. ¿Dónde estas? Necesitamos hablar. Ahora—. Una contestación llegó desde el otro lado de la línea y asintió subiéndose al vehículo—. No se te ocurra aceptar la oferta de Itachi Uchiha— advirtió—. No. Mierda, no.

Colgó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el coche arrancaba.

Ese condenado hombre se había adelantado a todos sus planes.

Media hora más tarde, entraba en un bar privado y de aspecto lujoso, tanto en decoración como sus elevados precios. Saludó al portero, el joven Kiba Inuzuka que conoció gracias a Hinata al compartir una amistad de infancia y el que parecía, de vez en cuando babear por su adorable estilista sin conseguir absolutamente nada.

Probablemente, si Hinata no fuera su amiga y si no fuera porque el dueño era su mismo mánager, jamás sería capaz si quiera de tomar una copa en ese estiloso bar.

Entró tras las cortinas que indicaban la intimidad del staff y abrió la primera puerta sin llamar. Kakashi estaba sentado en el quicio de la mesa, observando con ceño los papeles desperdigados.

La primera vez que Sakura lo vio, pensó que no iba a ser un mánager realmente fructífero y que todo iba a ser un desastre. Sin embargo, pese a ese gesto de descuidado de su rostro, siempre cubierto por un pañuelo, era más serio y responsable de lo que parecía. Aunque siempre tuviera una sonrisa boba para los problemas.

Incluso pensó que era un viejo pervertido debido a sus cabellos blancos, pero tras ver unas fotos, pudo comprobar que era algo de familia. Heredado de su difunto padre.

—Ah, Sakura— saludó al verla entrar—. Bienvenida. Hacía tiempo que no te veía.

—Porque me dejaste fija trabajando con Sasori. Pero el muy desgraciado me ha vendido a Uchiha Itachi.

Kakashi enarcó las cejas.

—Venga, no te quejes. Sasori es mejor que Deidara. Ya sabes lo que el susodicho les hace a sus modelos.

Sakura no pudo más que darle la razón ante eso. Deidara era conocido y temido en el mundo del arte y todas las modelos temblaban cuando tenían que posar para alguno de sus anuncios. Era del tipo retorcido que miraba hasta que la arruga entre las piernas de una mujer fuera como a él le gustaba.

De tan solo pensarlo, se estremecía.

Sasori era severo, pero si sabías ganártelo, tenía sus ventajas.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo. No obstante, Kakashi. ¡Itachi Uchiha es un demonio! No quiero trabajar para él.

Kakashi la observó con interés mientras dejaba el bolso sobre el escritorio y se sentaba en la silla tras el escritorio, cruzando las piernas y extendiendo los brazos. Su mánager parecía sumamente sorprendido.

—¿Qué no quieres trabajar? ¿Tú? ¿La que se quejaba por tener vacaciones?

Sakura bufó.

Kakashi desconocía que sus deseos de trabajar eran para mantener la burbuja y que esta nunca explotara. Pero en esos momentos, el trabajo provocaría que todo el esfuerzo se fuera al traste. Y todo aquel dichoso problema lo traía Itachi Uchiha.

—Quiero descansar. No he descansado nunca, ¿verdad? Me lo merezco.

Kakashi suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—No puede ser. Ya te advertí en su día que aceptaras los días de vacaciones porque más tarde te arrepentirías—. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y enarcó una ceja—. ¿Tienes idea de lo importante que es trabajar con Itachi? Naruto Uzumaki, mi otro chico, lo ha hecho. Y cobró un buen pastizal por ello, además de acrecentar su fama.

Sakura estuvo a punto de reírse. Naruto Uzumaki no aumentó su fama gracias a Itachi Uchiha. La agrandó gracias a sus tremendos ojos azules y su cuerpo de infarto. Nada más salir su primer book no tardaron en lloverle las ofertas. Itachi solo fue un pequeño salto. Si Kakashi se fijara más en la fama entre las personas normales que en las estadísticas sacadas de las ventas de revistas, sería más feliz.

—¿Y por eso he de aceptarlo? ¿Por dinero? — cuestionó. Sabía de sobras que Kakashi se llevaba un buen porcentaje, pero no creía que fuera tanto como para intentar persuadirla.

Kakashi negó.

—Ambos sabemos que no es por eso, Sakura.

La joven modelo se llevó las manos a las sienes, frotándose el lugar del dolor con el índice y el corazón.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pedido? — inquirió.

—Que seas su nuevo modelo para su marca.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, incrédula.

—Espera. Eso… significa…

—Que dejarás a Sasori, sí.

Sakura se frotó el rostro, sin importarle el maquillaje si quiera.

—¿Se lo has dicho? — Dudaba que Sasori dejara ir a una de sus modelos a la que tanto le había costado enseñar como si nada.

—Él mismo me lo dijo anoche— explicó Kakashi—. Me llamó al móvil y me comentó que había vendido tu contrato a Itachi Uchiha. Al parecer le debe unos cuantos favores. Muy gordos. No especifico.

Sakura gimió en protesta.

—¿Puede hacer eso? — gruñó alargando las palabras—. Es ilegal.

—Lo es cuando no eres un tipo tan importante como él. Que viva en una casa destartalada no quiere decir que no tenga dinero y sea importante. Mucha gente le debe… favores.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Hasta alguien como tú— sopesó y luego bufó echándose los cabellos hacia atrás—. Con razón. Me habéis venido como si fuera un objeto y encima, como tú has firmado, no puedo negarme.

—No debería de sorprenderte tanto, Sakura— regañó Kakashi apilando las hojas que había sobre la mesa, resultando ser facturas que, casualmente, estaban todas recién pagadas—. Sabes, desde que entraste en este mundo, que las modelos sois vendidas como trozos de carne. Agradece que tú has tenido un camino de rosas. No tuviste que prostituirte como muchas otras.

Sakura se cubrió el rostro una vez más, apretando los labios.

 _No, no me prostituí. Porque mi maldito cuerpo no sirve ni para eso._

¿Qué hombre querría acostarse con una mujer como ella? Era despreciable.

—Mierda— masculló—. ¿Qué pasará con Hinata? Sigo queriéndola como mi estilista.

Kakashi asintió.

—Eso me imaginé. No se opuso. Aunque dijo que él posee maquilladores y estilistas mejores.

La miró concienzudamente.

—¿Eres consciente de que vas a tener que desnudarte más que nunca? Es del tipo que le gusta que sus joyas se muestren encima de la carne.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada, levantándose y aferrando el bolso con desdén.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa que suceda esto, don debo favores? — ladró, saliendo y dando un buen portazo.

Repentinamente sentía que nunca en su vida iba a llevar las riendas de su destino.

(…)

Cuando el timbre sonó estaba recién saliendo de la ducha, con la toalla religada en las caderas y otra en su cabeza. Abrió la puerta sin mirar si quiera quien era y casi fue atropellado cuando él entró.

—Tsk, teme.

El rubio de ojos azules clavó la mirada en él, frunciendo la nariz en un acto que probablemente a una mujer le habría encantado. Sostenía en sus manos una revista y de su bolsillo colgaba unas gafas de sol con intenciones, en vano, de ocultar su identidad.

—¡Dobe, ya salió! — Abrió la revista para mostrarle el anuncio en el que aparecía llevando las joyas que su hermano había creado, ahora para hombres, todo emocionado.

Sasuke ni siquiera lo miró y pasó por delante de él.

—Bien por ti— dijo tan solo mientras buscaba algo fresco que beber.

Naruto Uzumaki se repantingó en su sofá, poniendo los pies sobre la mesita de cristal, cosa que ni siquiera le permitía a su hija, mientras sonreía como un estúpido observando su propia foto en la dichosa revista.

Le había conocido tres años atrás, en una reunión con unos importantes clientes. El rubio era un conocido que había acudido con ellos y buscaba algo más de fama. O quizás simplemente es que era lo que ya poseía. El caso es que no tardó en llamar la atención de algún modo, de colarse en la conversación y desde entonces, de convertirse, de algún modo, en su colega con derecho a todo lo que quisiera de su casa y, especialmente, joderle la vida.

Su hermano había quedado prendado de él cuandito que lo vio, alegando cosas que Sasuke no veía en el rubio, hasta el punto de que le inspiró en crear la nueva colección para hombres y usarlo de modelo, por supuesto, lanzando su carrera. Aunque Naruto ya había comenzado sus pinitos y era famoso.

Que él no se fijara en el culto masculino no era su culpa.

Además, Itachi ya tenía treinta y un años. Que hiciera lo que le diera en gana con sus relaciones amorosas. Si prefería llevarse a rubios cañones a la cama en vez de a tías hechas y derechas, era cosa suya.

Abría una lata de refresco cuando dejó caer otra revista sobre la mesita.

—¿Has visto esto? — cuestionó el rubio señalando un anuncio—. Esta revista ha salido hace cosa de dos horas y las están hasta regalando por esta noticia.

—¿Eh? — Se acercó a la mesa.

En un rápido artículo, Sasori, el sujeto al que fueron ayer a ver su desfile engañado, comunicaba a la prensa la nueva adquisición tras que su, palabras textuales, "Bella flor del cerezo", decidiera volar a un mundo mejor como se merecía bajo la tutela de Itachi Uchiha, el afamado creador de joyas tan caras como las que llevaba cualquier adonis famoso de ese mundo al que a él no le importaba.

Presentaba a su nueva modelo, una tal Temari, hermana del representante de las industrias Arena S.A.

En un rincón pequeño del artículo, aparecía una fotografía de Sakura. Solo su rostro, en una pose divertida, sacando la lengua a la cámara mientras, probablemente tras las cámaras, algún ventilador correctamente colocado, movía sus cabellos.

Dejó caer la revista con desgana sobre la mesa tras golpearle los pies para que los quitara sobre la mesa y le dio la espalda.

Naruto los quito solo hasta que le dio la espalda, volviendo a ponerlos una vez atrapó la revista.

—La chica está de muy buen ver. Y al parecer, su mánager es el mismo que el mío. Quizás trabajemos juntos. No estaría mal— canturreo. Luego se asomó al dormitorio justo cuando se subía los pantalones—. Oye, teme, ¿Por qué no vamos a algún sitio a por mujeres?

Sasuke le miró por encima del hombro, subiéndose la cremallera.

—No— negó rotundamente. No quería volver a estar entre las piernas de una mujer hasta que estuviera seguro que su maldita cosa no las dejaba preñada. Además, no tenía muchas ganas de sexo en esos momentos.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra la pared del pasillo, dándole intimidad. Sasuke se puso la camisa a regañadientes.

—Teme, voy a preguntarlo y, que conste que no es porque des esa imagen, pero— continuó el Uzumaki con claro sarcasmo en la voz—. ¿Eres gay?

Sasuke dejó caer su reloj, maldiciendo entre dientes porque no era un Lotus de los baratos precisamente. Lo recogió y tras asegurarse de que todavía funcionaba, le dedicó una mirada completamente furiosa al pasillo donde asomaban unos pocos cabellos rubios y parte del hombro del Uzumaki.

—Sé que tienes una hija, pero… ¿Y su madre? ¿Por qué no estás con ella?

Salió al pasillo gruñendo una palabrota, asomándose lo suficiente para que sus caras se vieran. Naruto parpadeó, como el preguntón bocazas que estaba siendo.

—Muerta. Su madre está muerta.

Porque así es como preferiría que estuviera antes de que Sarada o el resto del mundo conociera quién era ella.

 **Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

Que no me salía lo que quería, jo. Qué coraje con este capítulo. Aún así, no ha quedado como me gustaría, perdón.

* * *

º **Madre olvidada** º

* * *

 **Capítulo cuatro**

 _Sudor_

Hasta el mínimo gesto...

* * *

Hinata llegó hasta ella casi con la lengua fuera. Estaba colocando sus cosas en lo que sería su camerino durante todo el tiempo que durara aquella tortura. Hinata se había distanciado de ella para recoger su horario y volvía pálida y con los ojos abiertos de más.

—¿Qué ocurre? — cuestionó.

—Tengo el horario y las cosas que has de hacer. Pero…

—¿Pero? — La miró exasperada—. A ver.

Le arrebató con cuidado la hoja. Sus ojos se deslizaron por las notas y maldijo entre dientes.

Odiaba a Itachi Uchiha con toda su alma.

El horario era una completa mierda. Citas imposibles. Reuniones torturantes. Y para remate, su primera cita en el despacho del Uchiha. Hinata debía de acudir también y eso la estremecía. Si miraba su cara inocente, no cesaba de querer mantenerla cada vez más lejos de su vida y de su pasado.

—No nos queda otra que ir— suspiró.

Hinata entristeció las cejas y se miró la punta de los pies.

—Tendría que haber dicho algo.

—Créeme, es mejor que no. Conozco a los hombres como Itachi. No caigas nunca en las redes de un hombre así. Eres muy pura.

Le besó la sien, le limpió el carmín y ambas avanzaron hacia el despacho del jefe de todo aquel tumulto.

Itachi Uchiha los esperaba tras la mesa de un escritorio repleto de papeles, una cinta métrica en el centro y un café humeante. Hinata tembló a su lado, mirándola con preocupación. Sakura pisó con fuerza sobre la moqueta, acercándose cuando el hombre movió una mano en invitación.

—Desnúdate.

Ambas mujeres le miraron con sorpresa. Luego entre ellas. Hinata tembló.

—¿Tengo que esperar mucho? — cuestionó Itachi golpeando con los nudillos el pecho de su chaqueta.

Sakura cogió aire y dio un paso al frente, llevando las manos hasta el vestido. Descendió con cuidado la cremallera y sintió el vestido deslizarse por su piel hasta los tobillos.

Hinata ahogó un gemido a su espalda.

Itachi la observó duramente, con sus ojos negros clavados en su piel. Desde su cuello hasta los dedos de sus pies. Hinata dedicaba muchas horas al cuidado de su piel. Exigiéndole que usara cremas. Que la dejara arreglarle los pies. Que se cuidara de granitos inesperados. Que evitara comidas poco saludables. Ella trabajaba con su cuerpo.

Pero bajo aquella mirada la hacía sentirse como una mujer imperfecta.

Le apartó unos mechones del cuello y revisó sus formas. Bajó las manos hacia la tira del sujetador y frunció el ceño.

—Dije desnúdate.

Sus ojos se clavaron en ella. Sakura le miró atónita. Él suspiró.

—Esto es trabajo. Deberías de saberlo ya. Una modelo puede estar en ropa interior o desnuda cuando su trabajo así lo inste. Ahora lo exige.

Sakura apretó los dientes y empezó a desnudarse. Le miró cuando estaba por bajar la última prenda. Él no se inmutó. La descendió hasta que rozó sus pies.

Las modelos no podían tener ni un solo cabello. Sakura cumplía las reglas y para su suerte, Itachi no se fijó en ello. Observó sus senos detenidamente, su vientre y el triángulo entre sus piernas.

Cuando pareció lo suficientemente satisfecho, se volvió hacia la mesa y aferró la cinta métrica entre sus dedos. Sus ojos cambiaron. El desprecio desapareció y la llama del trabajo se instaló en ellos. Hasta Hinata guardó silencio, sorprendida.

Pasó la cinta por sus caderas. Por sus hombros y cuello. Por su busto. Por cada seno. Midió sus piernas y muslos y hasta desde su vientre hasta sus nalgas, metiendo la cinta entre sus piernas.

Pese a lo erótico que hubiera resultado la escena para otras personas, para Itachi Uchiha solo era trabajo. Para ella también. Pensar en que ese hombre pudiera excitarla si quiera era algo que estaba muy lejos de ser cierto.

Sus manos se movían sobre ella tan solo midiéndola. Cuando sopesó el peso de sus senos fruncía el ceño y cuando le pellizcó las caderas, simplemente fue interés.

—Una semana de gimnasio y luego volveré a medirte.

—¿Qué?

Itachi la miró fríamente.

—No estas gorda exactamente, si no fofa. Necesito más fuerza en tu piel. Le enviaré a tu ayudante la lista de gimnasios que patrocino y entrenan a mis modelos personalmente.

Hinata miró su móvil con el ceño fruncido cuando este timbró. Asintió cuando Sakura la miró en busca de una explicación. Itachi se volvió hacia el escritorio y se inclinó sobre un cuaderno de notas.

—¿Algo más?

—

.

Desnuda y aún así, con fuerza en sus palabras.

Dichosa mujer. Hermosa, sí, pero de garras afiladas.

La miró por última vez. Deleitándose de su piel blanca. Sus senos rosados y la forma entre sus piernas. La precisa marca del ombligo.

Se sentó sobre la silla y tiró de sus pantalones, negando. Movió una mano con desinterés, notando como su mentón se tensaba con orgullo mientras se agachaba para vestirse. Su ayudante se encargó rápidamente de hacerla ver respetable nuevamente.

—Estarás una semana en entrenamiento mientras preparo el set de joyas que llevarás para tu primer pase de fotografías.

Sakura asintió y la ayudante miró las notas en su Tablet.

Cuando ambas salieron, Itachi necesitaba con urgencia atenderse a sí mismo. Presionó el botón de llamado de su secretaria y tras asegurarse de que no iba a recibir más visitas por unos momentos, se abrió el cinturón y metió la mano dentro de su ropa interior.

Era algo que no le había sucedido en toda su vida de trabajo. Siempre profesional. Siempre mirando el cuerpo de las modelos como profesionales que se cuidaban y estaban ahí para trabajar. No iba a negar haberse llevado alguna que otra a la cama, pero ninguna le hacía sentir tantos sentimientos a la vez.

Dentro de él, de algún modo, pensó en retorcerla. En llegar a violarla si fuera necesario. Pero un acto tan cruel que no podía llevarlo a cabo. Primero, era hijo. Segundo, era tío de una preciosa joven a la que prefería mantener lejos de esas sucias experiencias.

Él no iba a ser el ejemplo de algo tan horrible.

Por más que odiara a esa mujer.

Cuanto más la miraba, más comprendía qué llevó a su hermano a fijarse. Y más la maldecía.

—

.

Sakura miró con enfado hacia su monitor. Era un ridículo tipo vestido de mallas verdes y cejas grandes que se esforzaba en que todo el mundo le siguiera el ritmo aunque no fueran capaces.

Y también odiaba sus dichosas mallas que se le metían en el trasero. Estar sudada y tener que soportar que muchas miradas se posaran en ella al ser reconocida. Y eso que era un gimnasio para famosos en el que podías campar tranquilamente. Más bien parecían dispuestas a medir cada gota de sudor que echaras o la mínima arruga de celulitis en tus mallas.

¡Ni que se hubieran olvidado de que ella también era humana!

—Por dios— farfulló dejando caer su toalla sobre la primera máquina que encontró libre—. Ni que fuera una diana de miradas. Demonios.

Le habría gustado tener a Hinata consigo, pero la chica estaba encargándose de adquirir las nuevas ropas que por narices, según el dichoso Uchiha, iba a necesitar para las representaciones. Así que tampoco tenía con quién desquitarse. Solo con su cuerpo como llevaba haciendo desde aquella vez.

—Te harás daño si coges tanto peso.

Sakura se tensó al escuchar la voz. No era conocida, pero tampoco tenía tiempo para estúpidos que quisieran ligársela en esa situación. Por dios, estaba sudada, de mal humor y no tenía las puertas abiertas para ningún sujeto.

Así que simplemente lo ignoró, apretó los puños en el agarre y se preparó para cargar el doble de su peso y así, quitarse de encima al moscardón. Pero antes de lograrlo, él cerró la mano alrededor de la suya con tanta fuerza que le crujieron los nudillos. Se volvió para encararle y tuvo que dar gracias de que Hinata no estuviera o estaría desmayada en la alfombra.

Un rubio de ojos increíblemente preciosos, tez morena y cabellos revueltos le observaba con el ceño fruncido. Como si su primer aviso no hubiera sido escuchado. Sakura abrió la boca con sorpresa.

—Te harás daño, Dattebayo— repitió.

Ella soltó el agarre y él suavizó el apretón. Buscó con la mirada a su entrenador, pero este estaba disfrutando de competir con cualquier alma de cántaro que hubiera caído en sus redes.

—El cejotas a veces se olvida de que está trabajando. Debería de haberte lo dicho, Sakura.

Enarcó una ceja con curiosidad. Era famosa, sí.

—Ah, Kakashi— cayó en la cuenta. Él asintió.

Tenían el mismo mánager. Y el mismo jefe.

Sakura se sacudió las manos para alejar la sensación de las contrarias sobre la suyas. No le gustaba que la tocaran. No era nada nuevo. Tampoco veía necesario que lo hicieran. Sería algo innecesario y vacío.

—¿Itachi también te mandó al gimnasio?

Sakura volvió a mirarle con curiosidad. Iba solo en pantalones de chándal, estrechos y que le daban un goloso trasero a su figura. Sus pectorales bien marcados y unos músculos dominantes en sus brazos.

—¿Cómo que también?

Él asintió y le ofreció una botella de agua sin abrir.

—Cuando llegué para la prueba de aceptación, dijo que me quería a mí pero que primero tendría que machacarme en el gimnasio. Y era cierto. Necesitaba algo más de musculatura. Ahora solo es mantenerlo, ttebayo. Y Kakashi dice— añadió haciendo un mohín infantil—, que la energía que gasto en el sexo es mejor gastarla aquí.

Sakura no supo si golpearle, sonrojarse o sentir envidia. Los hombres siempre le habían dado este último sentimiento, teniendo en cuenta que podían siempre hablar de sexo, frotarse sus partes y nadie armaría un escándalo. Oh, pero si eras mujer y famosa…

—Kakashi y sus bromas pesadas— suspiró. Él sonrió y cabeceó afirmativamente.

Sí. Hinata tenía razón. Tenía una de esas sonrisas arrebatadoras que dejaban a una sin hipo… si era tu tipo, por supuesto.

—¿Cuántas veces vienes? — cuestionó el rubio encargándose de colocarle las pesas a su peso idóneo.

—Estoy apuntada tres días a la semana. Mi ayudante se encarga de eso. Es fantástica.

Hinata no se enfadaría porque la endulzara un poco. Aunque contaba con la desventaja de que él no supiera quién era. Y tampoco estaba segura de querer que un desvergonzado que comparaba el sexo con el deporte intentara algo con su tímida ayudante.

—Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo. Yo no tengo ayudante. Todo lo hago por mí mismo o por Kakashi.

—¿Por qué no buscas uno?

Se sentó adecuadamente nuevamente y esta vez, al levantar el peso, su espalda y brazos se lo agradeció. Él sonrió satisfecho y se cruzó de brazos mientras sopesaba su pregunta.

—Soy un desastre como para tener ayudante. Le volvería loco.

Sakura dudó que fuera peor que ella. Si Hinata no alegara admirarla tanto, seguramente se habría marchado con cualquier otra enseguida.

Hizo un poco más de ejercicio, con él manteniendo una charla cualquiera en referencia a su mánager, al entrenador o simplemente, a sus problemas de ayudante. Sakura agradeció la distracción, pero cuando las miradas empezaron a ser más enfocadas en ellos, no.

Dejó la máquina, se echó la toalla al cuello y levantó una mano.

—Voy a ir a ducharme.

—Te acompaño— se ofreció.

Sakura se detuvo en seco, girándose para mirarle. Era más alto que ella, sacándole un par de cabezas pese a su buena altura.

—¿Perdona?

—Ah— masculló él rascándose la cabeza—. Las duchas son mixtas. ¿No te lo dijeron?

Sakura agrandó los ojos con sorpresa, pero apretó los labios y tensó la espalda.

—No. Al parecer alguien se olvidó de decírmelo.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se encogió de hombros.

—Me ducharé en casa.

—Será incomodo— opinó él entrecerrando los ojos. Sakura levantó levemente la comisura de sus labios.

No tenía ganas de soportar más tonterías. Definitivamente no.

—Podré soportarlo.

Y se marchó, antes de que las cosas se desmadraran más.

—

.

Naruto estaba atontado mirando a la chica de mayas rosas y pasos sugerentes cuando Sasuke llegó. No se fijó más que en su trasero, así que tampoco podía decir si esa mujer era tan buena como sus nalgas prometían, aun así, ese desgraciado estaba babeando como un idiota.

Tras darle una colleja lo maldijo por dejarle esperando más de una hora en la puerta de la sauna. El rubio sonrió como tonto.

—Perdón, perdón. Pero es que me quedé ligando— confesó rascándose la nuca.

Sasuke le golpeó el costado como castigo y se dirigió hacia las máquinas para descargar la tensión.

Esa mañana había tenido que acudir a una reunión de padres y alumnos, tan solo para pelearse con el dicho profesor que alegaba que su hija necesitaba una seguridad en su familia y que convivir con una pareja de Gays no era lo correcto.

Sasuke deseó estamparle el puño en la cara y preguntarle cuál era su problema exactamente. ¿Quizás su vista fallaba más que la suya o qué? Era clarísimo que Itachi y él eran hermanos. Y Sarada hija suya.

Pero se quedó sentado por respeto a su hija, escuchando pacientemente y respondiendo lo más fríamente posible para que el hombre se metiera su lengua por el culo en vez de en su vida privada.

Lo único que terminó sacando en claro es que Sarada necesitaba unas gafas para poder ver bien porque su vista era peor de lo que esperaba. Quizás hereditario por parte de su familia.

Itachi solía llevarlas para leer en casa y Sasuke cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo delante del ordenador o dibujando planos.

Había llevado a la niña de compras por tres ópticas. Ninguna la convenció. Es más, estaba alcanzando tal punto de berrinche que decidió dejarle el tema a Itachi, quien para esos casos tenía mejor ojo que él.

Dios, Sarada era su hija, pero a veces no sabía qué debía de hacer.

—Oye. — Naruto lo hizo regresar al momento. Había ocupado una máquina frente a él de pesas—. ¿Crees que pueda invitarla?

—¿A quién?

Naruto bufó.

—A la mujer que estaba conmigo, Dattebayo. Soy un buen partido.

—Eres un partido de gimnasio. Se te nota.

Naruto gruñó y a boca pequeña, le echó las culpas a Itachi. Sasuke en realidad solo estaba ahí para mantenerse en forma. Poco más. No necesitaba lucir su cuerpo para ganar dinero como el resto de personas en ese gimnasio.

Él tenía sus manos para ellos.

Itachi había sido bendecido vendiendo joyas. Él creando casas.

—¿Qué tiene que ver que sea un partido de gimnasio? — gruñó Naruto trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad.

Sasuke se echó hacia delante, tomándose un tiempo antes de levantarse.

—Que cuando te aflojes, serás como un globo deshinchado, Dobe. ¿Vas a seguirme hasta las duchas? — ladró al ver que se levantaba.

El rubio hizo un gesto de protesta.

—Ni hablar. Si fuera mixtas todavía, pero bañarme solo contigo, puajs.

Se quedó un instante mirándole. Con las mejillas enrojecidas y la nariz levantada. Naruto era tan fácil de deducir en una mentira.

—Le dijiste que eran mistas.

—Sí.

—¿Se lo creyó?

El rubio se rascó la nuca.

—Digamos que sí— dedujo—. ¿Huyo?

Naruto suspiró derrotado.

—Huyó.

—

.

Cuando entró en casa, su sobrina estaba de morros mientras miraba una revista con enfado. Itachi enarcó una ceja y buscó a su hermano. Sasuke estaba en la cocina, trasteando, siendo su turno de encargarse de la cena de la menor.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sarada?

En realidad, Itachi ya sabía qué sucedía con ella. Sasuke le había enviado un email con los detalles y él se había puesto rápidamente en contacto con alguien. Sarada no iba a tener problemas con sus gafas.

—Ninguna modelo lleva gafas— reprochó la menor—. Quiero ser modelo cuando sea mayor.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso— se escuchó la voz de Sasuke desde la cocina—. Y sigue siendo no mi respuesta.

Sarada le sacó la lengua a la pared. Itachi se rascó el mentón.

—¿Quién dice que las modelos no lleven gafas? — susurró de forma que Sasuke no captara su voz—. Yo conozco una que sí.

Sasuke apareció, con delantal y una bandeja con comida que Sarada pasó a prestarle atención.

—¿Estás seguro? — cuestionó la niña volviendo a mirar al mayor de los Uchiha.

Itachi asintió.

—Es más. Es mi invitada hoy.

Hizo un aman hacia la puerta y una pelirroja se dejó ver. Llevaba gafas tal y como Itachi había anunciado. Y era hermosa a ojos de la niña. Cabellos rojos llamativos y un cuerpo cuidado, pero bajita.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua al verla y Itachi le ofreció su mano. La mujer se la apretó para avanzar hacia ellos meneando las caderas y miró a los tres con interés, mientras una sonrisa escapaba de su rostro.

—Es Karin Uzumaki— presentó—. Y como ves, lleva gafas.

Sarada la miró como si acabara de ver la luna aparecer ante ella.

 **Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

Ahg, no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir porque he andado con problemas estos dias..

* * *

º **Madre olvidada** º

* * *

 **Capítulo quinto**

 _Gafas_

Nunca serás lo que los demás crean que eres.  


* * *

Con la llega de Karin. Sarada estaba hecha todo un terremoto. No paraba quieta. Quería ir y venir de una casa a otra, de exigir que le permitieran ir con ella de compras y hasta había empezado a tener la absurda idea de que podría ser su madre.

Sasuke lo encontraba irritante.

No había tenido esa conversación con Sarada y temía el día en que llegara. Porque él no era el tipo de hombre que podría decirla a su hija una mentira que a la larga descubriría o hablar bien de su madre.

Si habría la boca pensado en ella, lo que menos saldría eran palabras dulces.

Todavía no podía quitarse de la cabeza la vez que la vieron tras tanto tiempo. Pisando con fuerza el escenario. Atrayendo miradas. Lustrándose.

Revolviéndole las tripas de pura rabia.

—¿Papá?

Enarco una ceja y volvió al presente justo estaba a punto de soltar un taco demasiado feo como para hacerlo en presencia de Sarada. La niña había trepado por el sofá para poder presionar su mano contra su mejilla. Un acto que siempre hacía cuando quería que él le prestara toda su atención.

Pese a que se consideraba muchas veces frio con ella y Sarada era más de Itachi, la niña siempre buscaba el método de llamar su atención de una forma entrañable que calentaba su corazón. Sin embargo, él nunca sabría cómo expresar del todo su amor por ella.

El recuerdo de su madre siempre lo empañaba. Si tan solo pudiera olvidarla… pero así como Sarada había heredado su aspecto físico, tenía gestos, algunas maneras o hasta forma de hablar que le recordaba a ella.

—¿Qué has dicho? —cuestionó quitándose las gafas que usaba cuando trabajaba.

—Quiero ir hoy a comprar las gafas con la tía Karin. ¿Podrás acompañarnos?

Sasuke se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Si había aprendido algo durante ese tiempo es que si no quería tener que escuchar a su hermano, lo mejor era conceder ciertos deseos a Sarada. Y con lo que les estaba costando conseguir que encontrara unas gafas que llevar a todas horas, —porque las necesitaba—, y no solo cuando estuviera con ellos en casa, negarse sería volver atrás y tener que comenzar de nuevo.

—Os acompañaré.

—¡Bien!

Sarada levantó los brazos a la par y sonrió. Esa sonrisa torcida que no era de él y tampoco de Itachi.

Sasuke desvió la mirada de nuevo a los papeles y volvió a pasarse las gafas por la nariz hasta encajarlas.

—Saldremos cuando llegue ella —avisó.

Sarada asintió, cogió su móvil y marcó rápidamente. Sasuke pudo escuchar la alegre conversación entre ambas y al depositar el móvil sobre la mesa de nuevo junto a él, Sarada se sentó a su lado para pegar su mejilla contra su hombro.

El timbre de la casa resonó cinco minutos después. Pese a la ansiedad, Sarada esperó a que él abriera para encontrarse con Naruto. El gesto de la niña cambió rápidamente de disgusto a sorpresa y no tardó en treparle por la pierna hasta engancharse a su cuello, depositando un beso en sus labios.

Naruto rio como tonto y la sujetó, entrando más en la casa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñó al ver la muestra de cariño.

—Ah. Venía a buscarte para ir a tomar algo. Pero veo que hoy tienes una dama aquí contigo y que será cosa de zumos y batido de chocolate —bromeó.

Sasuke negó.

—He de ir al centro comercial a por las gafas de Sarada —desechó—. Karin se encarga de ello.

Naruto hizo un gesto raro con la nariz ante el nombre.

—Ah. Mi prima.

—Sí.

Dejó a la niña en el suelo y la escuchó parlotear a cuenta de lo increíble que era Karin. La manera de demostrar que unas gafas podían ser hermosas en cualquier mujer y que no era un desprecio llevarlas fuera de su casa. Naruto la escuchaba hablar y asentía, hasta fingía perfectamente una cara de sorpresa cuando era necesario.

Quizás ese hombre era mejor padre que él.

Se frotó los cabellos y bostezó. Aprovechó que Naruto tenía entretenida a Sarada para darse una ducha y cuando salió, Karin ya estaba en la casa, conversando algo con su primo mientras la niña estaba sentada entre sus piernas. Al verle, sus ojos brillaron con ese brillo característico que las mujeres siempre mostraban hacia él.

Tan desagradable…

Mientras que Naruto no cesaba de perseguir el culo de cualquier mujer que se le pusiera por delante, él estaba harto de ellas. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, solo había una en el mundo por la que querría matar o hasta poner el culo. Y estaba sentada entre las piernas de Karin Uzumaki.

—Te lo digo en serio, Karin. Las joyas masculinas que hace Itachi son más pesadas que las femeninas, así que tienen que valer el doble.

Cuando entró, Karin levantó la cabeza hacia él con un gesto de "ayúdame, por favor". Naruto era un pesado cuando quería serlo.

—¿Nos vamos? —curioseó Sarada al verle meterse la cartera en el pantalón.

—Nos vamos —confirmó.

Sarada se puso en pie de un salto y le extendió la mano. Sasuke la aceptó para salir, seguido por Karin y Naruto, quien al parecer decidió apuntarse.

—Yo os llevo —ofreció caminando a grandes pasos que sus largas piernas le permitían—. Entrad.

Sasuke no tenía ganas de conducir, así que aceptó. Karin y Sarada ocuparon la parte trasera, mientras ambos hombres con sus largas piernas se colocaron al volante y en el asiento del copiloto. Mientras Karin se dedicaba a entretener el viaje para Sarada y de fondo se escuchaba alguna absurda canción, Sasuke notó que su dolor de cabeza aumentaba.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial tenía ganas de volverse hacia atrás y regresar a su casa. Pasar el día libre que esperaba para adelantar trabajo y dormir en un centro comercial donde la gente estaba abarrotada, era la peor idea.

Pero cuando sintió la mano de su hija colarse por su manaza, lo sopesó.

—¿Dónde está esa tienda? —cuestionó.

—En la tercera planta —respondió Karin colocándose al otro lado de Sarada.

La niña la cogió de la mano y saltó, sosteniéndose de ambos mientras reía.

Naruto se quedó un instante tras ellos, pensativo.

—¿No vas a venir? —inquirió enarcando una ceja.

—Ah. Sí.

Los cuatro avanzaron hasta llegar a la tienda, teniendo que esquivar y negar diferentes situaciones. Una vez frente a la tienda, dejó que ambas mujeres se encargaran de todo. Sarada y Karin estaban inclinadas sobre un panel cuando Naruto se pegó a él.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa, Teme.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Tú y mi prima, podríais hacer buena pareja. Hace un momento, con Sarada aferrada a vuestras manos, casi parecíais una familia. Y estoy seguro de que Sarada adoraría eso, Dattebayo.

Sakuno lo miró como si acabara de decirle que fuera estaban lloviendo libros eróticos gratuitos para todos. Naruto sonrió de esa forma inocente cuando creía que sus palabras eran verídicas o que lo que pensaba podría ser cierto.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de solo pensarlo.

—No —negó rápidamente.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Oh, venga ya. Mi prima es una mujer hermosa —puntualizó.

Sasuke no se lo negaba. Karin era hermosa a su modo y aunque su carácter muchas veces le sacaba de quicio, cuando tenía la boca cerrada o estaba modelando, se demostraba que era una mujer atractiva que muchos hombres y mujeres querrían llevarse a la cama.

Él no.

—Y está colada por ti.

No necesitaba que se lo pidiera. Karin no había perdido la oportunidad de tirarle la caña todo el tiempo que pudiera. Incluso lo había invitado a cenar una y otra vez. Incluso le ofreció calentarle las sábanas cuando lo necesitara. Sasuke no había accedido ni una sola vez.

Y no era por esa mujer. Es que no quería ninguna.

Ya había tenido suficiente con una que le jodiera la vida.

—Ya encontrará a otro hombre —pronunció cuidadosamente.

Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era montar un escándalo porque Naruto sintiera que acabara de ofender a su prima despreciándola como mujer o posible esposa. Sin embargo, sus palabras parecieron causarle lo contrario. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y asintió.

—Prefiero esas palabras que saber que juegas con ella.

Sasuke podía llegar a comprenderlo. Aunque él no tuviera más familia que Taichi, pensar que a la larga Sarada podría llegar a estar con un chico, le irritaba y cabreaba al mismo modo. Y si le sucediera lo mismo que le pasó a él… se estremecía de solo pensarlo. La única diferencia es que él no permitiría que su hija abandonara a su descendencia en una puerta a su suerte. Tampoco la obligaría a tenerlo y pagaría lo necesario para que se lo quitara si era su deseo.

Pero Sarada a simples luces se veía más lista que su madre. Pero él mejor que nadie sabía que la adolescencia era un completo caos. Las secuelas que habían quedado en él nunca se borrarían.

La niña sonrió cuando Karin colocó aquellas gafas de montura cuadrada sobre su nariz. Ambas miraron la imagen de su rostro sobre el espejo y asintieron a la par. Cuando los ojos de Sarada se posaron sobre él, Sasuke sabía que ya se había decidido.

Al mismo tiempo en que sacaba la cartera para pagar, descubrió que Naruto no estaba por ninguna parte de la tienda y lo último que vio de él fue que caminaba entre la gente para entrar en una tienda de ropa y chocarse con alguien.

.

.

Otras de las tantas normas de Itachi era cambiar su estilo de vestir para sus reuniones y eventos. Si iba a ser su modelo no solo debía de serlo durante un lapsus de tiempo en que solo debía de lucir sus joyas. No. El señor también quería que fuera de un modo concreto vestida durante el resto del tiempo.

Eso había llevado a que ella y Hinata se corrieran todas las tiendas del centro comercial. Esta última se tomaba muy en serio el tema de vestirla adecuadamente y le había prometido que por su culpa, al menos, no sería que Itachi la gritase.

Sakura podía sentirse tranquila en ese tema. Hinata era perfecta en su trabajo. La timidez impedía que ella misma se diera cuenta de sus logros, pero Sakura estaba más que dispuesta a lucir cualquiera de sus trabajos.

Todavía recordaba la noche que, ambas en pijama y zapatillas de conejitos rosas miraban un concurso de moda de la televisión. Sakura se sorprendió con que Hinata soltara con enfado que un diseñador había asesinado un color. Para ella solo eran telas que ponerse y conjuntar a gusto. Para Hinata siempre eran algo más.

—¿Por qué no te haces diseñadora de modas en vez de vestirme a mí? Se te da de fábula la ropa y los zapatos. Estoy segura de que lo lograrías. Y no me importaría servirte de modelo. A ti todo te lo hago gratis.

Aunque Hinata mal interpretara su última frase en una broma, su negativa llegó junto a sonrojos y tartamudeos.

Sakura odiaba que no se quisiera más con tanto talento. Hinata tenía esa suerte. Había nacido con ese don. Donde otras personas tenían que esforzarse, ella lo hacía hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Por ello, se había descuidado demasiado y había dejado que su chica se distrajera demasiado con sus tareas hasta el punto de chocarse contra alguien. Y al ver quien era, no pudo evitar soltar un taco nada refinado.

Hinata se quedó rígida como un resorte. La cara comenzaba a teñírsele de un rojo intenso y estaba por dejar caer su parte de la compra.

—¿He hecho algo malo? —cuestionó Naruto Uzumaki ajeno al motivo de la que la muchacha estuviera en tremendo pánico.

—Has hecho demasiado —interrumpió cubriéndole los ojos a Hinata—. Tenemos que irnos.

—¿Eh? Pero si acabo de llegar. Vine porque te vi y quería hablar contigo.

—Pues yo no —zanjó. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era sacar a Hinata de ahí antes de que le diera un patatús, por Dios—. Adiós.

Hizo un amán de alejarlo, pero Naruto continuó ahí de pie, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Tanto le costaba captar las indirectas?

Sus ojos se desviaron de ella hacia Hinata, quien parecía ir recuperando un poco su tez normal mientras menos le viera.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Sakura chasqueó la lengua.

—Solo tiene un ataque de ansiedad. Si le da el aire fresco estará mejor. Aparta.

No es que quisiera ser borde ni mucho menos. Pero Hinata realmente podía llegar a desmayarse. Ya lo había comprobado una vez que se tomaron un día de fiesta y fueron a una discoteca. Un chico la mar de guapo intentó ligársela. Hinata se bloqueó de tal modo que terminó desmayándose. Sakura temía que la cosa fuera a más si ese chico en cuestión era el dueño de la cara que aparecía en todos los posters que su amiga tenía colgado en todas las paredes de su dormitorio. ¡Por dios, si hasta guardaba carpetas con recortes de sus pasarelas y demás! No había nada de ese hombre que Hinata no conociera.

Bueno, sí; su tacto.

—Deja que te ayude.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera negarse el hombre actuó. Atrapó a Hinata entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar. Sakura se las vio e ingenió para poder seguirle, en tacones, con sus bolsas y las de Hinata e intentando alcanzar las zancadas de Uzumaki.

Naruto se detuvo en el ascensor. Hinata apenas reaccionaba ya. Tenía las manos en el rostro y temblaba.

Cuando llegaron al tejado y salieron al aire fresco Hinata estaba desmayada en sus brazos. Jadeante, le dio con una bolsa en la cabeza a Naruto _. Y ojala que sean los zapatos de tacón_ , maldijo cuando se quejó.

—¿Por qué diablos no me has hecho caso? —cuestionó buscando toallitas húmedas en su bolso—. Cabezón.

—Solo actué. Necesitaba aire. ¿Verdad?

—¿En serio crees que una persona con ansiedad y cerca a desmayarse solo necesita eso? El pánico quizás desaparezca quitando la raíz del problema. ¿Lo has pensado?

Naruto guiñó los ojos confuso mientras ella se encargaba de refrescar a Hinata. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior por sus palabras. Nunca había sido su intención delatar a su amiga de ese modo.

—Creí que el Teme era el único al que le molestaba el contacto físico.

 _Gracias a dios que le cuesta pillar las indirectas._

—No sé quién sea ese _Teme_ que dices, pero no. A muchas otras personas las angustian hasta tal punto en que no pueden salir de sus casas. Para los que están acostumbrados a la aglomeración puede ser una tontería, pero es mucho más serio de lo que parece.

Naruto se frotó la barbilla, pensativo. Continuaba cruzado de piernas, soportando el peso de Hinata con cuidado de no moverse.

—Nunca pensé que realmente fuera tan delicado, Dattebayo. Pero ella es modelo. ¿Verdad? Porque es preciosa, así que no puedo verla en otro sitio que no sea modelando. ¿Cómo lo hace?

Sakura detuvo sus acciones para mirarle con sorpresa. Si Hinata escuchara esas palabras o fuera consciente de dónde estaba desmayada, seguro que gritaría para desmayarse de nuevo. O quizás explotaría de felicidad.

No supo si decir que Naruto Uzumaki era como el sol que a veces sentía que era al verlo o si realmente su inocencia era demasiado pura para el mundo al que pertenecían. Por un instante, se preguntó por qué no podría haberse fijado en un chico como él, hasta que el recuerdo le apretó el corazón y volvió a concentrarse en Hinata.

—¿Puedes marcharte?

Naruto pareció sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—Déjanos a solas. Puedo seguir yo desde aquí. Estoy acostumbrada a esto, así que no tardará en despertar. No es como para necesitar asistencia médica, tranquilo.

Naruto pareció perplejo al principio. Luego un gesto de dolor cruzó su rostro para verse opacado por una enorme sonrisa.

—Entiendo. Entonces, volveré con los demás antes de que me busquen a diestro y siniestro.

Dejó con suma gentileza a Hinata en el suelo y luego se marchó.

Sakura se golpeó la frente y mordió el labio.

Desde luego, era experta hiriendo a los hombres. Una espléndida zorra que disfrutaba pisoteando los sentimientos ajenos.

Quizás por eso la había elegido Itachi. Y posiblemente, no se había equivocado en absoluto.

Hinata despertó unos minutos después, mirando a su alrededor con cierto pánico. Sakura le ofreció una botella de agua que siempre llevaba en el bolso y una pastilla. Hinata se las tomó lentamente, agradeciendo haber comido algo antes.

—Era…

—Sí —confirmó. Hinata se ruborizó.

—Lo hice de nuevo…

Sakura lo sopesó.

—Bueno, siempre dices que sueñas las diferentes formas en que te encontrarás con él. Pues, sorpresa.

Hinata suspiró y se abrazó a sí misma.

—Soy patética.

—No. Al menos él no lo cree así —aseguró.

Hinata la miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Sakura sonrió.

—Dijo que eras como una modelo. Si un chico dice eso de una mujer, es que realmente le parece hermosa.

Una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Sakura le apartó unos mechones de cabello de su mejilla.

—Hinata… sabía que seto tarde o temprano pasaría. Que te chocarías con él en cualquier momento. Tenemos el mismo mánager y encima, Naruto Uzumaki también trabaja con Itachi. Era inevitable que nos encontráramos con él. Y Itachi es tan… cabrón, sí, que es capaz de hacerme trabajar con él.

Hinata se mostró confusa.

—Pero tú nunca has querido trabajar con otros modelos masculinos y eso que pagan más.

Sakura asintió y miró hacia el cielo como si fuera una pantalla de cine que mostrara su vida.

—No me gusta el contacto con los hombres, eso no es un misterio. Pero Itachi creo que ha llegado a este mundo para destruirme. No puedo contarte exactamente los detalles, pero sé que llegará a hacerlo. Cuandito que sepa esto de mí.

—Sakura… creo que deberías de parar con esto antes de que terminé en algo peor…

—No puedo. Kakashi ha firmado todo y me han tendido una trampa. Ahora escaparme es imposible. Quizás esto sea mi sino sin posibilidad de escape. Hasta ahora todo iba bien, me consentí más de lo que pensé, es hora de pagar.

Hinata la miró con ternura. Apoyó su mejilla contra su hombro.

—Sakura, tú siempre hablas como si hubieras hecho un terrible pecado para el mundo. Pero yo no lo veo así. Siempre eres buena conmigo. Me cuidas y proteges de todo aquello que pueda hacerme mal. Incluso te quedas conmigo cuando otra persona me hubiera dejado por imposible. Habrías permitido que la primera vez que me sucedió esto me violaran si fueras ese tipo de persona cruel que dices ser. Pero no fue así. Me protegiste. Te quedaste conmigo hasta que desperté justo igual que hoy.

Sakura apenas pudo dejar escapar el aliento.

—Mientras estaba entrando en shock te escuché hablar. Echarlo con la esperanza de que no pasara nada más grave. Te lo agradezco. Eres un sol.

Finalmente, soltó una amarga carcajada.

—No, Hinata. Tú eres el sol. Yo soy el higo podrido que nadie se comería. Las apariencias engañan. Es algo que ya deberías de saber. Tú te dedicas a embellecerme.

Hinata intentó el resto del tiempo que esperaron a que sus piernas respondieran animarla y hacerle ver que sus palabras no eran correctas ni ciertas. Una parte de Sakura se lo agradecía, la que era la niña asustada que se había quedado embarazada y se había visto sola contra el mundo. Pero la fría carcasa que había creado no.

.

.

Naruto se reunió con Sasuke y las chicas en una cafetería. Sasuke lo miró con el cejo fruncido y Karin simplemente enarcó una ceja mientras limpiaba la boca de Sarada con una servilleta. Naruto pidió un zumo de melocotón como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. Realmente podía sentirse de ese modo si lo pensaba bien.

—¿Qué? —masculló Sasuke mirando su móvil.

Naruto enarcó una ceja sin comprender.

—¿Qué? —imitó.

—¿Te lo tengo que sacar con tenazas? —cuestionó Uchiha mirándole finalmente.

Naruto negó.

—Simplemente parece que no sirvo para muchas cosas.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y Naruto hubiera preferido que le animara. ¿Por qué ese hombre era tan frío? Si se detenía a mirarlo fijamente, era hasta el punto en que mientras que su prima se encargaba de su hija, Sasuke no se había molestado en mirarla más de lo necesario.

No sabía demasiado del pasado de Sasuke y hasta ahora tampoco había preguntado. Pero algo tenía que haberlo hecho un ser tan desconsiderado, apartado y con esa mirada furiosa que enviaba a todas las mujeres posibles.

.

.

Itachi estudió la fotografía que Sasuke le había enviado. Sarada aparecía en ella, sonriendo de par en par. Unas gafas nuevas y relucientes adornaban su rostro. Eran rojas y embellecían el color de sus ojos en vez de opacarlos.

En ese mismo instante, a Itachi le llegó la idea. Sacó varios folios del cajón y empezó a trazar las formas de una cadena. Debía de ser fina y juvenil. Algo que no tuviera problemas de lucirse frente a unos niños.

Cuando terminó los trazos, sonrió orgulloso y presionó el botón de intercomunicador.

—Konan, dile a Deidara que venga.

Unos minutos más tarde, un rubio bajito se adentró sin llamar si quiera en su despacho. Le estudió antes de avanzar y se detuvo junto al escritorio.

—¿Por qué me llamas esta vez, hn? —cuestionó inclinándose hacia el folio que le mostraba—. Creía que querías las pulseras y el collar colgante antes.

—Esto me corre más prisa. No me importa tener a esa mujer sufriendo un poco más.

Deidara clavó sus ojos en él mientras tomaba la fotografía.

—Eres más cruel de lo que pareces con las mujeres, hn.

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Solo hay dos mujeres a las que no les hago nada —reconoció como si eso le quitara las culpas.

Deidara asintió.

—Una es tu sobrina. ¿Quién es la otra?

Itachi miró su interfono. Deidara comprendió.

—Konan.

Itachi extendió los labios en una lacónica sonrisa.

—Es la mejor secretaria que puedo tener.

—Ya… —Deidara se guardó el papel en un bolsillo tras doblarlo cuidadosamente—. ¿Qué tiene esa Sakura Haruno para que estés tan interesado en ella?

Itachi levantó un dedo negativamente.

—Qué tiene no. Qué tuvo.

Giró la silla para mirar hacia el exterior. Sabía que Deidara continuaba ahí. Cuando habló no fue para nada una sorpresa.

—Itachi, no es que me caigas de maravilla, pero te daré un consejo: putear a una mujer a veces es lo peor que hacemos los hombres, hn.

Y luego se marchó.

Itachi se frotó el mentón pensativo.

Si bien era cierto que las mujeres eran algo a temer cuando se vengaban, estaba seguro de que Sakura Haruno no sería de ese tipo de mujer. Era una guerrera, sí, pero sus piernas temblaban y su corazón sangraba como el de todas las mujeres.

Solo era cuestión de mover los hilos.

 **Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Continuemos!_

* * *

 **Resumen:**

Sakura dio a luz una niña que abandonó, sin saberlo, asustada y perdida, en la casa de su padre y tio, Sasuke Uchiha y Itachi. Con el paso del tiempo, Sakura pensó que no podía vivir la vida y trabajar como modelo sería un castigo bienvenido, hasta que vuelve a encontrarse con el padre de su hija, el hermano de este y a la pequeña que dio a luz años atrás.

Mientras que Sasuke no quiere saber nada de la madre de su hija, Itachi no está por la labor de dejarla irse de rositas y planea torturar a Sakura de todas las formas posibles...

* * *

 **Madre olvidada**

—Estás guapísima.

Itachi la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras la pequeña reía completamente emocionada de ser el centro de atención. Su subió las gafas con el índice y levantó el pulgar de la otra mano con satisfacción. Se liberó de su agarre y corrió en círculos por la alfombra hasta caer agotada sobre el sofá frente a su escritorio.

La cadena que había enviado a hacer para ella colgaba de sus costados, brillante y hermosa, realzando su belleza. Sarada sería una preciosa jovencita que podía llevar sus piezas con orgullo. Aunque para ser legal todavía faltaría algunos años. No pensaba convertirla en una modelo infantil explotada.

Aunque ella lo deseara.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Konan, su secretaria, con dos tazas en la bandeja que sujetaba. Una de café y otra de chocolate caliente. Sarada se sentó rígida y esperó hasta que él le diera permiso.

—Señor, Deidara está esperando. Ha terminado el proyecto que le enviaste hacer para hombre y mujer.

—Oh, perfecto. Que pase —invitó chasqueando los dedos tras dar un sorbo a su café.

Deidara lo hizo sin darle tiempo a Konan de darle paso. Cuando la chica se fue, completamente indignada por su mala educación, Itachi aseveró su rostro y esperó que extendiera ambas joyas frente a él. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo derecho y sacó su monóculo.

Se dedicó a observarlas minuciosamente. Los colores. La forma. El talle. Que no hubiera un eslabón peligroso y que su marca estuviera bien plasmada.

Sin embargo, si le gustaba algo de trabajar con Deidara es que esos defectos nunca pasaban, pero como jefe, aunque a él le resultaba molesto que dudara, debía de repasar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Conforme, levantó la vista hacia el hombre, que se había inclinado para abrir un paquete de galletas a Sarada y esta le miraba muy concentrada.

—¿Qué tal, hn? —cuestionó entregándole el paquete abierto a la niña y levantando la mirada hacia él—. ¿Ha pasado el perfecto examen del señor?

—Lo ha pasado —asintió—. Mañana comenzará todo el escenario y en menos de una semana estará vendiéndose en la calle. Ya sabes qué hacer.

—Oh, sí. A los chicos les encantará tener más trabajo, hn—ironizó.

—Creo que les pago lo suficiente y hasta más por ello —objetó—. ¿Algún problema con ello?

—Que llega agosto y sus vacaciones. Has sacado justo esta tanda cuando están pensando más en otras cosas que en moldear o trabajar el oro.

Itachi se relamió los labios con disfrute. Deidara bufó y se alejó soltando palabrotas entre dientes. Sarada le miró con la boca manchada de chocolate.

—¿Es malo ese chico? Porque me abrió mi bolsa de galletas y me la dio. No puede ser malo.

Itachi tuvo que apretar los labios para no soltar una carcajada. Si la bondad de las personas se midiera de ese modo sería mucho más sencillo y ni siquiera necesitarían la policía o la venganza.

—No es malo, pequeña. Solo un poco metomentodo. Pero es muy bueno. ¿No te gustan tus nuevos enganches? —cuestionó tocando la cadena que colgaba de sus gafas.

Sarada asintió, sonriente. Esa sonrisa al estilo Uchiha mezclada con las formas de la boca de su madre.

—Me encantan.

—Pues él los ha hecho. Yo los diseño, sí, pero él hace el trabajo sucio desde que tengo dinero para pagarle. Eso es todo.

Sarada simplemente frunció las cejas, demasiado pequeña para comprender y demasiado animada con su chocolate como para pensar en asuntos de mayores. Itachi lo dejó estar y le dio otro trago al café. Konan parecía experta en interrumpirla. Si no fuera porque se recordaba que para eso estaba contratada…

—Naruto Uzumaki está aquí, señor. Y tengo aviso de que Sakura Haruno acudirá a la cita en el restaurante.

—Bien. Hazle pasar.

Naruto entró como un huracán en su despacho un instante después, recibiendo un beso de chocolate en la mejilla y mirándole perplejo. No era normal que Sarada estuviera presente durante una reunión, al fin y al cabo, era trabajo. Pero con Sasuke incapacitado para cuidar de la pequeña, que se encontraba de vacaciones, a Itachi no le quedó otra que hacer de niñera por unas horas.

En realidad, no le importaba, pero había ciertas cosas que prefería no hablar delante de la niña. O que viera a ciertas personas.

—Caray, no esperaba que Sarada estuviera aquí —expresó el joven modelo acariciándole los oscuros cabellos—. ¿Por qué necesitabas verme con tanta prisa?

—Ya están las joyas que la modelo y tú llevareis. He concertado un encuentro esta tarde, durante la comida. Ahí os conoceréis y tendréis un momento importante para saber si seréis capaces de hacer creer al mundo que… —Detuvo sus palabras al recordar la presencia de Sarada—. Que podéis trabajar juntos.

Naruto pareció entenderle, porque asintió con el ceño fruncido. Gesto que siempre aparecía en su rostro cuando era algo interesante o importante.

—¿Sasuke recogerá a Sarada?

—No. Konan se encargará de ella mientras dura la prueba.

—¿Me quedo? —cuestionó Sarada alternando la mirada de uno a otro.

—Sí, te quedarás con Konan hasta que regrese. Luego irás con tu padre hasta que yo regrese a casa. Tengo que ir a muchos sitios.

Y no era una mentira. Debía de reunirse con los promotores, con el dueño de la sala de actos y reunir a todas las personas interesadas en sus obras.

Aunque todo eso era ya monotonía y lo más interesante, estaba seguro, llegaría con tacones y falda.

—

Sakura se detuvo frente a la puerta del restaurante el tiempo suficiente para que le abrieran la puerta y la guiaran hasta el reservado. Se detuvo en seco al ver a las dos personas dentro, sentadas, que se levantaron nada más verla y se abrocharon una chaqueta que enseguida volverían a desabotonar.

—Sakura. Llegas a tiempo.

Permitió que Itachi la cogiera del codo y ella se pegó tanto a él que pudo notar su móvil clavársele en la cadera,

—Te presento a Naruto Uzumaki. Aunque seguramente ya le conoces.

Naruto parecía estar con la sorpresa en la boca, porque apenas pudo emitir una palabra mientras estrechaba su mano y le ofrecía un hueco en el sofá entre ambos. Apoyó las manos sobre su regazo.

—Le conozco, sí— reflexionó—. Creo que tenemos el mismo representante y ahora mismo es el modelo más cotizado y deseado por el género femenino. Creo que ha conseguido hasta quitar el ranking que hiciera en su día Minato Namikaze.

Itachi asintió y levantó una copa.

—Es bueno ver que haces los deberes. ¿Qué hay de ti, Naruto?

—Lo mismo que ella, a diferencia de que yo la he admirado por más tiempo —confesó—. Nunca pensé que trabajaríamos juntos, ttebayo —reconoció.

—Pareces emocionado —puntuó Itachi enarcando las cejas—. Espero que no estés pensando en robarme mi modelo particular.

Sakura se mordió el interior de la mejilla para aguantar una carcajada. Sin embargo, Naruto no pudo evitar mostrar cierto desconcierto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Con que me la robes o con que es mi modelo particular? —cuestionó a su par Itachi.

—Ambas cosas —indicó Naruto cruzando los brazos.

Itachi se acarició los labios pensativamente.

—Creo que es obvio. Es una modelo ahora mismo en fama, no me gustaría que la echara a perder por quedarse embarazada. Y es mi modelo preferida ahora mismo.

Naruto pareció ruborizarse de sorpresa y Sakura soportó las ganas de mandarlo a la mierda, pero Itachi, ignorando sus sentimientos, continuó manteniendo la socarrona sonrisa en su rostro.

Aferró la copa de vino frente a ella y un segundo después Itachi cubría su mano.

—Nada de alcohol y menos de la copa de otra persona. Si tus labios fueran expuestos a algún tipo de enfermedad, por mínima que sea, afecta a tu boca, fuente de interés, la habrás cagado. Gracias —añadió cuando ella la soltó—. Ahora, os dejo un momento. Tengo que hacer una llamada.

Salió antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada.

Sakura se miró las manos sin saber cómo salir de ahí. Quería marcharse, meterse en su cama y hundirse en un profundo sueño que la librara de toda esa mierda.

Naruto, sin embargo, no iba a detenerse.

—Así que era eso.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó levantando la mirada hacia él.

Sonreía de medio lado, como si estuviera defraudado con ella.

—Ustedes dos. Están juntos.

Sakura tuvo que esforzarse en comprender.

—¿Qué estoy con quién?

Naruto enarcó una ceja, como si aquello no fuera obvio.

—Con Itachi. Estáis juntos. Pareja.

Su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de sorpresa.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! —exclamó horrorizada—. No tenemos nada de nada. Solo es mi jefe, al igual que el tuyo —aclaró intentando acomodar sus pensamientos.

 _Y el tío de mi hija._

Naruto suspiró aliviado.

—¿No mientes?

—No miento —aseguró—. No quiero nada con ningún hombre. Menos con mi jefe. Y si vamos a trabajar juntos es algo que debemos de tener en cuenta.

Naruto asintió y suspiró mientras daba un sorbo a la copa que ella había intentado tomar anteriormente. Sakura pidió una para sí misma y apuró un sorbo justo cuando Itachi regresó. Se sentó en silencio y los observó.

—Voy a hacer la pregunta clave: ¿podréis trabajar juntos? Quiero que expreséis que os deseáis y que podríais ser uno gracias a las joyas que he creado. El hombre ha de estar maravillado con lo sexy que se ve la joya de la mujer en su cuerpo. Y la mujer ha de querer tener una pícara intención de quitarle la suya al hombre, como si fuera un juego de toma y daca que terminara en la cama.

Sakura absorbió la información y preparó un escenario, plantearse una pose, algo que pudiera encajar con el enorme cuerpo de Naruto y hacer creer a la gente que iba a tirárselo en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, nada más pensarlo una espina se le clavó en el pecho, angustiándola. Siempre se había negado a participar con modelos varones por lo mismo, pero había otro problema.

Hinata.

Seguramente le dolería ver una escena así. El resto de fans no le importaba. Pero esa mujer era su estrella brillante en el mundo de oscuridad que venía.

—¿Algún problema? —tanteó Itachi enarcando una ceja—. ¿Te supone un problema hacer que un hombre esté caliente?

—Creo que eso es… —explotó Naruto sorprendido. Sakura levantó una mano para callarle.

Una socarrona sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—No, para nada. Al fin y al cabo, los hombres son seres sencillos de calentar. La temperatura claramente va un solo lugar. Ahora, si me disculpan, ya he entendido qué quiere y seguro que su secretaria me envía las fechas. Buenas tardes.

—¿No vas a comer? —cuestionó indiferente Itachi.

—No —negó—. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Y se marchó antes de que tuviera tiempo de pisotear su ego algo más.

Nada más llegar a la casa se desnudó, se quitó los zapatos y se metió en la cama hasta que Hinata llegó con una taza de té mentolado.

—Gusanito. ¿Vas a salir? Algo caliente te sentará bien —ofreció.

Sakura salió sin poder contenerse a ese acento maternal. Tomó la taza y dio un sorbo, dejando que el sabor estallara en su boca.

—He de trabajar con Naruto Uzumaki —explicó.

Hinata le sonrió.

—Lo sé.

—He de hacer ver que quiero tirármelo.

Hinata le sonrió. La mandíbula se le tensó un poco. Sakura dejó la taza a un lado y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Pese a todo, Hinata seguía sin odiarla.

—

Naruto casi tiró la puerta abajo cuando le abrió para que entrara antes de que terminara haciéndolo de verdad. Sasuke, en calzoncillos, enarcó una oscura ceja. No era normal verle furioso y sin que soltara una larga explicación que luego le costaba de entender.

Pero cuando se plantó frente a él, en medio de su salón, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos cruzados, fue tan tenso que se preguntó si realmente ese hombre había logrado madurar lo suficiente como para ser capaz de tener una conversación.

—¿Tu hermano es imbécil o qué? —espetó, no obstante.

Sasuke estuvo a un pelo de darle una respuesta afirmativa, pero eran tan raras las ocasiones en que Itachi metía la pata que quería disfrutarlo un poco más.

—¿En qué te basas?

—En que es un cerdo con las mujeres.

—Ni idea —respondió—. Pero ninguna le ha durado demasiado.

—No me extraña, ttebayo —bufó—. Si no fuera mi jefe, hoy le habría dado un buen puñetazo.

Sasuke se colocó la sudadera y le miró interesado. Aunque igualmente, Naruto no necesitaba preguntas para seguir.

—Hemos ido a comer, algo normal entre los modelos y el feje para una presentación, sí, pero tu hermano ha usado esa comida para destrozar por completo lo bien que podríamos haber estado juntos. Ahora nos ha jodido la compenetración que hubiéramos sentido.

—O la posibilidad de que te la tires.

—Eso ya me lo había quitado ella misma. La conozco. He estado tratando de cortejarla y siempre me ha dado plantón de todo tipo.

Increíble. Hasta los modelos tenían problemas de ligue. Eso quizás levantaría el ánimo de las personas anónimas y todo. Aunque él no era modelo y no tenía problema. Más bien, estaba harto de ello.

Se acercó a la nevera y cogió la botella de leche para abrir el cogote.

—¿Quién es la afortunada?

—Oh, la debes de haber visto en alguna revista—. Cosa que dudaba—. Es Sakura Haruno.

La botella se estrelló contra el suelo y dejó leche y pequeños cristales por todos lados.

—

Hinata revisó por última vez todas sus pertenencias antes de cerrar el maletín. Había comprado la ropa adecuada y desde luego, los tonos que le otorgarían a Sakura ese encanto de princesa dulce y a la vez le daría una mirada felina.

Mañana sería el gran día. Comenzarían finalmente a modelar para que próximamente, ella saliera en todas las portadas junto a Naruto Uzumaki, como si quisiera comérselo.

Ella sí quería hacerlo. Mas en el mismo momento en que lo pensó sus mejillas se ruborizaron y su pecho latió frenéticamente.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, iba a estar presente durante todo el evento. Y estaba segura de que se iba a morir.

Sakura se había disculpado por lo que iba a tener que hacer con Naruto y hasta que no descubrió el tipo de ropa que deberían de llevar —bastante escasa—, no lo comprendió. No le dio importancia.

Ella no era la dueña de ese modelo. Tampoco podía opinar. Sakura iba a trabajar con él, darían una pantomima sexual y se acabaría todo. Luego no habría nada más. No volvería a tener la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de él nunca más.

Cerró la última cremallera justo cuando un sonido llamó su atención. Caminó hasta la puerta curiosa. Sakura estaba durmiendo y solo ella estaba en el piso.

Se detuvo al ver el sobre que sobresalía por la rejilla del correo que el portero solía usar para dejar la correspondencia.

Era completamente blanco, sin remitente o destinatario, con lo cual, no fue el portero quien lo dejara. Lo abrió con cuidado.

Letras cortadas por revista.

 _Sé lo que hiciste en el pasado. Conozco la cara de tu hija._

Hinata frunció el ceño sin comprender. La luz a su espalda se encendió y el rostro de Sakura se mostró, soñoliento.

—¿Todavía no te has ido a dormir? Mañana tenemos que madrugar, Hinata.

Bostezó.

Hinata se acercó a ella sin poder dejar de mirar la carta. Ella no tenía una hija, estaba segura de ello. Miró a Sakura enarcando una ceja mientras arrastraba los pies hasta la cocina. La muchacha se inclinó para coger un bote de zumo de melón y sandía.

—Sakura. ¿Tienes una hija?

El bote se estrelló contra el suelo.

 **Continuara...**


End file.
